Kiri to Kumo
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: What if Mukuro didn't find her but someone else did? What if Hibari was there in the hospital the same day Nagi had her accident and needed a heart transplant?
1. Chapter 1: 2 Hearts

_New Story. this was inspired after reading chapter 362 where Mukuro told Chrome she was dying._

_thanks TO Corvino THE VII for this one.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Never own KHR._

* * *

><p><em>What if instead of Mukuro, what if Hibari was the one who met her? He was admitted into the hospital the same day Nagi had her accident and needed a heart transplant. Nagi's mom wrote her of so the doctors decided to use Nagi's heart since they're both are compatible and have the same blood-type (they also have mist flame, but that's another story.) so when Hibari woke up form his operation, he found himself haunted by a purple haired shy ghost.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: 2 Hearts.<strong>

'_Unbelievable...I heard everything. I'm... going to die...Somehow its feel like breathing a sigh of relief... it's finally...over...'_

Nagi closed her eye, praying at least for a quick, painless death.

* * *

><p>"Hurry, we need another pint of blood, A-. Did any of you contact his parents?" the doctor asked frantically as he tried to staunch the blood flowing from the chest wound. "The boy has to have a surgery now to save him!"<p>

"The boy doesn't have any relative, Dr. apparently he lives alone." One of the nurses answered.

"Kuso!" the doctor cursed. "Then go check the morgue if they have any body with suitable heart for the boy!"

The young doctor stared at the paper in front of her in disbelief. Not only her parents wouldn't do an organ transplant for the girl, the mother even had the nerve to write her off, telling the hospital to use her organs. For a moment, the doctor pitied the young girl.

"Hey, Dr. Sano." One of the interns ran in, breathing frantically. "Dr. Kozue from the OR needs help. He wants to know if there's any body in the morgue with a perfect heart. He needs to do a heart transplant to save one of the patients."

The female doctor could only shake her head. Most of the bodies at the morgue right now had being claimed and the ones that are left haven't got the suitable heart for transplant.

"Then, the boy dies." The intern walked out, unwilling to go back and tell the surgeon they going to lose another patient that day.

Looking down at her desk, Dr. Sano stared at the form in front of her before making her decision. "Wait, Yamato-san! I think I have the best candidate for the transplant."

* * *

><p>Breathing slower and slower, Nagi clutched her bed sheets as her body racked in pain. The morphine seemed to lose its effectiveness as she can actually felt her stomach boiling in pain. She tried her hardest to hold back her tears.<p>

Please, let her die with some dignity!

Then someone came into the ward. From the haze of pain, Nagi dimly recognized her as the nice doctor that tried to persuade her mother to donate her organs to her. The doctor slowly walked to her bed, patting the girl's hand in sympathy.

"I'm sorry for unable to save you." Te doctor said sadly, "but you have the chance to save someone now." The doctor injected a syringe with a clear liquid into her tube.

Nagi softly sighed as the pain eased away, her eye drifts close, faintly noticing the doctor was crying.

* * *

><p>She sat up to find herself in a field. Bemused, she stood up, staring across the grassy plain. Is this afterlife?<p>

Slowly she walked, as if someone was calling her. There, sitting on top of pile of rocks, was a young man, staring up at the sky.

Momentarily feeling shy, Nagi climbs up the pile of rocks and sank down beside the boy.

The boy turned, his steel-grey eyes stared at the violet eyes that were staring up at him curiously.

"Are you an angel?" Nagi asked shyly. The boy grimaced as Nagi twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Is this another of that stupid illusion from that pineapple herbivore?" he restlessly looked around, "Where is he?" he demanded. Nagi shook- her head, ignoring the mumbo-jumbo the boy was sprouting; I mean really? Pineapple herbivore, illusions?

"I-I think this is the afterlife." The boy frowned before accepting the girl's statement.

"At first I thought I was in another illusion." The boy pulls his knees to his chest and rests his chin on it. "Then I remember someone stabbed me and pushed me down the roof." The boy turned and stared at the girl. "What about you?"

"I had a car accident." Nagi said softly, staring at the field. "" the doctor said I lost a lot of my internal organs and my right eye." She touched the eye sadly. "My parents gave up on me and left me to die."

"That's… sad." He frowned. "I supposed your herbivorous parents thought you were weak."

"Herbivorous?" Nagi asked shyly.

The boy nodded, his wild black hair crowned his pale face.

"Herbivorous as in weak, grass eating people that needs to depends at other herbivore to live." He stared at the purple haired girl in front of him, "You're an herbivore too."

"But," Nagi frowned pensively, "I eat meat too. And if I'm a herbivore, that make you one too." She points out.

The boy shook his head rapidly, "No, I'm a carnivore."

"Carnivore? Does that make you eat people too?" Nagi asked wide eyed.

"No, that's a cannibal." The boy stared at her curiously, "don't you learn it in school?"

"I'm homeschooled. I never went to school before. Do you go to a school, Kumo-san?"

"Kumo-san? Why do you call me that?"

"Because you remind me of the clouds above." Nagi points above them, "always drifting in the vast sky, never to be bind by anything. Plus," she said shyly, "you never told me your name, Kumo-san."

"Oh." The boy seems satisfied with the answer and turned to the girl, "then I'll call you Hisagi since you look like a rabbit."

Nagi blinked, "But my name is Nagi."

"Then Hinagi." The boy looked smug that the girl had no heart to tell him off. "Tell me about your school, Kumo-san."

* * *

><p>"Thank god the heart's a perfect match." The doctor sews the wound close. "It's a miracle that the donor had the same blood type as the patience and her heart is compatible with the boy."<p>

_(And they had the same flame attribute, but that's another story_.)

"We're unable to save the eye though." The doctor frowned. Doctor Sano, who was helping with the surgery, looks up. "The donor's right eye is still intact. Could you use that?"

The doctor thought about it and nodded.

* * *

><p>"- and there's this herbivore that always scream every time he sees me." For some reason, the boy found himself talking at the girl in front of her. Maybe because he was feeling lonely, or perhaps because by talking out loud, the landscape felt less scary.<p>

Of course, he wouldn't admit it out loud.

The girl continued to stare at him, but instead of feeling crowded, he felt calm around her. The girl would occasionally smile at him and asked questions but he didn't felt irritated at all. In fact he felt happy to answer back, finding the attention the petite girl paying at him felt quite nice.

Suddenly both of them looked up as the landscape began to shift. Both of them noticed that they body began to fade away.

"I guess its time for us to leave." Nagi said, smiling at the boy. "See you around, Kumo-san." Nagi whispered softly as the landscape fades away.

Hibari suddenly opened his grey eye, feeling drained. He found himself staring at the white ceiling.

* * *

><p>Hospital.<p>

He was in a hospital. And judging from the multitude tubes hanging around him and bandages wrapped around his chest and his right eye, he just had a surgery. How long had he being here?

Cursing at his temporary immobility, Hibari struggled to sit up when he noticed her.

There, the purple-haired girl in his dream was sitting at the corner of the room, staring at him in surprised horror.

* * *

><p>Yo minna! Sorry for not updating for a long time!Just had my exams and immediately after that, I was bedridden after accidentally saw a ghost in the library. (How do I suppose to know that wing was haunted? And it was night time too.)<p>

I will be updating Online Mafia War and blind dates tonight. I have a few more tweaks to work on it.

Review!~


	2. Chapter 2: The Purplehaired ghost

Thank you everyone! One day and this story had 150+ hits! Thank you to everyone who fave and alert! And to RoadyChrome, Yuni Nero, Maverick no Knight and Deadly-Chronicle, thank you soo much for reviewing! Virtual blue chocolate cookies for you guys!

Me no own KHR!

Oh, I almost forget.

To people who are waiting Online Mafia War and Online Date, I'm still stuck with one more scene. Hopefully I can overcome my chapter-block and post the story tonight.

* * *

><p><em>What if instead of Mukuro, what if Hibari was the one who met her? He was admitted into the hospital the same day Nagi had her accident and needed a heart transplant. Nagi's mom wrote her of so the doctors decided to use Nagi's heart since they're both are compatible and have the same blood-type<em>. When_ Hibari woke up from his operation, he found himself haunted by a purple haired shy ghost._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: the Purple-haired ghost.<strong>

Nagi couldn't believe her eyes. One minute she was on the field (afterlife?) and the next she found herself standing in a hospital room, looking down at the black-haired boy she talked to back at the field. Hours had passed when Nagi found out she just died and the doctors had used her heart to save the boy in front of her.

She was dead.

Dead.

And yet she was still here.

If she really dead, why is she still here?

* * *

><p>Cursing at his temporary immobility, Hibari struggled to sit up when he noticed her.<p>

There, the purple-haired girl in his dream was sitting at the corner of the room, staring at him in surprised horror. Both of them looked at each other before Hibari quickly grab for the nearest item near him (a pillow) and tries to throw it at the girl.

"Get out of my room, herbivore." He muttered before dropping back onto the bed, feeling the darkness claiming him back. Last thing he could remember was the girl's horrified, hurt expression.

* * *

><p>Hibari woke up a few times for the next few days to find the girl still in the room, staring at him. He would try to threaten the girl before collapsing back.<p>

By the time he woke up for good, Hibari decide to ignore the girl, waiting instead for Tetsuya to come.

The pompadour haired prefect walked into the room, carrying a basket of apples and a sheaf of papers for the skylark. He found Hibari sitting up, weakly trying to pull the tubes attached to his arms apart.

"Ah, Hibari-san! You can't do that! You still need them!" Tetsuya tires not to cringe under Hibari's deadly glare.

"Tetsu, how long have I being here?"

"Two weeks now. You got stabbed and pushed off the school roof by a Yakuza member trying to revenge their underlings you bitten to death a month ago."

Hibari grimaced, now remembering the incident. He could still hear the stupid herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi's shrieks as he fell off the roof.

"I'm going to bite those herbivores to death." He grated out, trying not to touch the bandage wrapped around his right eye.

"They're already being dealt with, Hibari-san."

Hibari was surprised. "Oh, by who?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato and pink-haired girl dealt with them. And Sawada-san's tutor cleared up the mess they made to our school."

Hibari nodded, making a mental note to repay the favor to the herbivorous group. He suddenly broke from his reverie to stare at the purple-haired girl sitting at the corner of the room, playing with her fingers, occasionally would look up to stare at Hibari, looking away when he caught her.

"Tetsu." Tetsuya looks up to see Hibari now staring at the corner weirdly. "I don't like crowding. Can you please get that girl out?" he points at the corner. Tetsu turned and only saw a lone stool.

"B-But Hibari-san, there's no one here." Hibari glared, glaring at the corner.

"Yes there is." The skylark said stubbornly. "Can't you see her, herbivore? There, the girl with the purple hair." Hibari kept pointing at the stool.

Tetsu quickly went to the stool and waved his hands there. Other than the momentary feeling of coldness, Tetsuya's hands went back and forth several times. "See, Hibari-san? There's no one here. Should I call the doctor?" he asked uncertainly. He ran out to call one of the doctors, but can still hear Hibari muttering to himself.

"But there's someone there."

* * *

><p>Nagi squeaked indignantly as the hand went through her several time. She can see Kumo-san staring at her, couldn't believe that others can't see her. She watches on as a doctor and several nurses came in trying to inject some morphine into the tube as the boy struggled to hit the people around him, still muttering about the purple haired girl.<p>

"There's not such thing as ghost. There's not such thing as ghost." Hibari muttered on and on, trying his hardest to ignore the cowering girl standing at the corner of the room.

If the situation wasn't so serious, she would have laughed. But right now, Nagi felt hurt as the boy in front of her keeps on chanting.

Screwing up some courage, the purple haired girl walked up to the boy and tentatively touches his hand.

"K-Kumo-san?"

"Hibari couldn't help but flinched. And stopped. The ghost hand was warm. He looked up to stare into the dual eyed girl (one violet, one steel-gray; didn't she had violet eyes?) and saw the pain lurking in it.

"K-Kumo-san can see me right? I know Kumo-san can see me." The girl was now crying. "Please tell me, you can still see me."

Hibari tries to look away but failed. "Stop repeating yourself, herbivore. I can see you." He watched as the girl collapsed onto the bed in relief.

"Thank god. I thought I was dreaming when you saw me." Nagi tried to smile but failed.

Cautiously, Hibari tries to touch the girl and found himself touching her delicate hand. "What are you herbivore?"

Nagi stared at the grey-eyed prefect in front of her.

"I'm a ghost…I think."

"There's no such thing as ghost."

"Y-yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Y-Yes it is and I'm not a herbivore." Nagi point out, now sitting on the bed beside Hibari. "If I'm herbivore, that make you one too, K-Kumo-san."

"No, I'm a carnivore."

"H-Haven't we had this conversation before, K-Kumo-san?"

And it was a start of a wonderful, tragic relationship between the violent prefect and the little purple-haired girl who was haunting him.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

Oh, and don't forget to read Deadly-Chronicle's latest 1896 Fic, Switched! A guarantee humor filled story!


	3. Chapter 3: On road to recovery

**This chapter is killing me. This chapter was actually written last Monday (no, not on the 5th, but on the 28th) but one of the scenes drove me crazy. And when I asked Corvino the VII to look over it, it drove her crazy too. (Sorry Vino-chan!) So I decided to just wing it.**

**Sorry if this chapter suck because I epically fail here. *sigh***

* * *

><p>To people who are waiting Online Mafia War and Online Date, I'm still stuck with how to present Giotto. Haha, instead I found myself writing a side-story for the Online War. I'll post after this. But don't worry guys, I'll be posting it tonight even it kills me. And even if I have to piggyback my neighbor's wireless connection. (Long story short, I forgot to pay my monthly broadband fee and actually right now inside the store room, using the said neighbor's wireless connection to post this *grimace*Stupid allowances and stupid bank.)<p>

_What if instead of Mukuro, what if Hibari was the one who met her? He was admitted into the hospital the same day Nagi had her accident and needed a heart transplant. Nagi's mom wrote her of so the doctors decided to use Nagi's heart since they're both are compatible and have the same blood-type_. When_ Hibari woke up from his operation, he found himself haunted by a purple haired shy ghost._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: On road to recovery… And of dual-colored eyes.<strong>

Nagi don't felt special at all. Other than able to teleport herself and occasionally floating by herself, it was as if she was an invisible human, not a ghost.

Where was her soul chain? Wasn't there anyone going to come to guide her to the afterlife? Are there monsters out to eat her?

(_Here, Hibari intervened into one of her musing; pointing out that she watched too much Bleach. Nagi retort that she doesn't watch detergents. Hibari smacks his head in disbelief and proceeds to introduce her to the world of Anime. _

_Wait, Hibari watch anime?_ )

* * *

><p>"- and that's why Carnivore are always on top of the cycle." Hibari lectured to the thin air. Tetsuya stared weirdly at his chief prefect before entering the room.<p>

"Err, Hibari-san. You're talking to yourself again." Tetsuya tries his hardest and yet failed as he quailed under Hibari's stare. Muttering about needing to get him a glass of water, the pompadour haired prefect quickly ran out of the room.

"T-That wasn't nice of you, Kumo-san." He looks up to see Nagi frowning at him. The boy grimaced back, but didn't say a thing. They were together long enough for Hibari to know that the ghost was a tender-hearted herbivore.

After acknowledging the fact the girl was there to haunt him, Hibari found himself talking to the girl out of boredom. Sleepless nights and boring afternoons melts away as he talks to the petite ghost, ending up teaching her about biology. (Or rather ecology.)

* * *

><p>"-what about headaches? Any urges to puke or something? We need to know if there are any complications with your new heart." Hibari only glared at the doctor, barely resisting the urges to bite the doctor in front of him to death.<p>

"Um, err; I guess there's nothing wrong then, Ahaha. Err, let me call the nurse to help me remove the bandages around your eye." The doctor scuttled away.

Hibari stared into the mirror, for once in his short, important life, was speechless. Back staring at him from the mirror was himself, _with dual colored eyes. _His right eye was now deep violet.

The good doctor, realizing the incoming explosion, quickly ran out of the room, dragging the nurses away.

Nagi floats to Hibari, waving her hand in front of him.

"A-Ano, is anyone in there?"

Hibari turned to the young ghost, his pale skin looked almost green as if he was going to be sick. "I looked like the stupid pineapple herbivore."

Nagi tilted her head, thinking. During one of their numerous conversations, Nagi remembered him ranting about a pineapple using uncouth methods to fight him. Until today, she still not sure if he was using metaphors or he was actually really talking about a pineapple.

"Um, is that bad?"

"Of course, it's bad!" Hibari snapped, turning to yell at the ghost to find him staring into a pair of dual-colored eyes.

"I-I ask again, Kumo-san, is there something wrong?" if possible, those dual colored eyes became bigger; sparkling with the bright life had taken from this petite ghost. Hibari coughed and turned to hide his blush. It was the first time someone ever stares at him like that.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, after much cajoling, forcing and begging, Hibari agreed to go for therapy. (It was the first and last time he ever went there. He proved to the doctors he was feeling well enough after beating up several male nurse and nurse aides.)<p>

He went back to the room to find the purple-haired ghost (Hinagi, he should really remember that name) sitting at the edge of the bed sadly staring at the sky outside.

"What now, herbivore?" the girl turned and he can see translucent tears raining down her pale cheeks.

"They're burying me today." She points at the cemetery beside the hospital. He went to the window just in time to see a group of men lowering down a coffin into the ground.

It was then it really hit him.

She was really dead.

He turned to find the girl standing beside him looking down.

"They buried me with your heart in there."

Kusakabe entered the room to find Hibari staring down at the graveyard.

"Tetsu, go down and buy me a bouquet of violets. Then go to the cemetery and put it on the new grave there."

Tetsuya blinked before going out. One learns to not question Hibari Kyouya, how ever weird his request was.

Hibari watched as Tetsuya put the bouquet onto the grave. He turned just in time to see Hinagi materialized beside him. She too, was watching the pompadour haired boy.

"Arigatou, Kumo-san." She said shyly. "Violets are my favorite flowers."

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later.<strong>

"I look like that fucking pineapple herbivore." He grumbled as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Behind him, he can see Nagi staring at him from his bed. Today was his last day in the hospital and he was getting ready to check out, just waiting for Tetsuya to finalize the last few papers and pick up his medicines.

Actually he could have walked out two days ago (no one was going to stop him) but for some reasons, he felt quite reluctant leaving the little ghost behind.

"I-I think you look pretty with those eyes." Nagi whispered before looking down at her lap as Hibari turned to glare at her.

"Pretty? Don't be stupid Herbivore. I look like a freak with these eyes." Hibari points at his now dual colored eyes. Nagi looked up and stared at him. The same dual eyes were staring back at him.

"I-I still think it's pretty because now Kumo-san looked like me." With a loud 'cheh' Hibari turned, hiding his light blush. The true was he must rather die than to admit that he too, thought the dual-eye colour looked cool.

* * *

><p>Walking in the cold evening, Hibari watched as cold puffs of air drifts upward. Ignoring Kusakabe walking behind him, the perfect finally waved the faithful attendant away, leaving him to walk the final stretch alone.<p>

Well, not alone.

Finally tired of ignoring it, the boy abruptly stopped and turned around, just in time for Hinagi to stop smack right into him.

"Oww!" Hibari watched as Hinagi rubbed her forehead. "T-That hurts, Kumo-san."

Blinking, the boy looked at the ghost in front of him. "Can ghost feel pain?"

"I-I think so."

"Oh." Hibari shake his head, no, that wasn't what he was going to ask about. "I man, why are you still here? Aren't you going to…afterlife or somewhere?"

"Um, I wanted to haunt you?" irritated, the skylark flicked her on the forehead.

"Can you even scare someone looking like that? Don't make me laugh, herbivore."

Nagi tried to scowl but instead only managed to look even cuter. "H-How many time do I have to tell Kumo-san I'm not a herbivore? A-And my name is Nagi."

"Then drop the stutter." Hibari rolled his eyes, "you sound like a wimpy ghost, _herbivore_."

"I-It's Nagi!"

The two continue to argue all the way to Hibari's residence. Later that night, Nagi realised that Hibari didn't protest when she said wanted to haunt him.


	4. Chapter 4: Namimori's ghost

**Kiri to Kumo**

**Dedicated to Deadly-Chronicle (who should really have a box of tissues beside her when she read this story) and to Bishi-Bishi, whom review still leaving me gasping for breath every time I see it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Namimori's ghost.<strong>

"I hate it. I looked like that stupid pineapple herbivore." Hibari grumbled as he adjusts his tie. Behind him, Nagi was lounging on his bed, reading his biology textbook in fascination.

"Kumo-san can wear contact lens or a pair of glasses if Kumo-san doesn't like it."

"I don't trust those herbivorous contraptions." Hibari turned tro the ghost, frowning, "And I looked ridiculous wearing glasses."

"Really? I think Kumo-san looked dashing when he wear glasses." Hibari walked out, growling, trying to hide his blush.

"You're talking trash as usual, herbivore."

* * *

><p><strong>School <strong>

"Boo." A couple yelled and run in horror when their bags floating in midair and a sheaf of torn papers rearranged in midair, spelling ominously.

'_**LeAvE BeForE its ToO LaTe!' **_

"What are you doing, Hinagi?" the ghost looked up to find Hibari looking down from the stairs.

"Oh, that? You hated crowding right? So I thought I should those people off before they disturb you." Nagi disappeared and suddenly reappear beside the skylark.

"Huh." The skylark went to the rooftop, Nagi silently followed him. "I guess you do have some uses after all." He said grudgingly. "Now come here." Hibari pulled her down and pull his head on her lap.

"Eh? Umm, Kumo-san, w-what are you doing?"

"The floor is too hard for my head. Now shut up." Nagi grimaced uncharacteristically as the prefect fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Oi, oi. Did you hear? There's a ghost in Namimori." Gokudera looked up to see a group of boys gossiping beside the bookshelf he was browsing. Normally, the bomber would have blown them off with his dynamites for talking in the library but the topic caught his interest.<p>

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. Really," the boy gestured wildly. "A bunch of guys saw it yesterday."

"Really? Where?"

"You know the stairway leading to the rooftop? Minoru said he saw a girl floating there."

"Hey, you believed that?"

"Well," a girl stopped by their table, butting into their conversation, "Otaka-kun's right, you know. Nana-chan and Uruma-kun told me a ghost spooked them off while they were dating there yesterday."

"You believe her, Kushieda-chan?"

"Yup. And Satoshi-senpai told me this morning he saw a pale girl following Hibari-san around the school. And," she whispered confidentially, Gokudera had to strain himself to eavesdrop, "I was actually there when he saw it. There was no one there." She said gleefully. "And Mikogawa-senpai, who was with us that time, said she saw her too."

"No way."

"Way. Do you think she's one of Hibari-san's victim he_ bitten_ to death?"

"Nah. I mean, Hibari-san wouldn't hit a girl, right? Right?"

"I don't know. I mean Hibari-san looked weird after the accident.t"

"Really? I think he looked hot with those dual colored eyes." Kushieda sighed, blushing.

"Err, are you ok, Kushieda?"

"Guys, stick to the topi-… Oh, shoot, it's the librarian. Scatter!" the group split up as the librarian loomed over them.

Gokudera froze, still holding the maths book he was looking for the last half-hour. His mind was whizzing with several ideas, some more incredulous than others.

'_I wonder…'_

* * *

><p>"Juudaime!" Tsuna sighed as he put away the maths notes he tried to decipher. They had a pop quiz after lunch and Reborn threaten to punish him if he fail test.'<p>

Gokudera appeared in front of his in his full 'punk-geek form' (as Haru once said), his glasses gleaming. "Did you hear Juudaime? They said there's a ghost in this school!"

"Oh…Ehh?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna sobbed helplessly into his test paper as he tries to salvage his answer. Suddenly feeling cold all the sudden (just like the time when Mukuro cast an illusion in front of him for the first time) the brunet looked up to see a purple-haired girl, a little younger than him, peering into the classroom, staring at the group of students bending over their test paper. Moving his head slightly to the right, he saw Kyoko; she too, was staring at the girl. The future mafia boss noticed that other than him and Kyoko, no one else noticed the girl. The girl moved away, her eyes staring curiously ever few seconds at the class.<p>

"Oi, Sawada! I hope you finished you test and not trying to copy other people's answer." The boy hurriedly turned back to his test, trying to forget the girl.

* * *

><p>After school, Tsuna found himself standing in the empty classroom with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Kurokawa and worse, Reborn, sucked into the Gokudera's so-called mission to investigate the 'ghost of Namimori.'<p>

"Ha-ha, is this another game?"

"I'm telling you, Yagyuu-baka, it's not a game."

"I'm not letting Kyoko spending the night with you hooligans."

"Consider this as training, Dame-Tsuna."

"Should we call for Haru-chan, Tsuna-kun?"

The brunet sighed, feeling a migraine was coming. (It becoming a daily occurrence now)

* * *

><p>Tsuna smiled happily as he and Kyoko patrolled the corridor. Lucky, he got Kyoko as his patrol partner (Yamamoto paired up with Kurokawa while Gokudera and Reborn patrolled the first floor, both rapidly speaking in Italian (of course, Reborn threaten to shoot Tsuna if he failed in his patrol.)<p>

Everyone tried their hardest to avoid being caught by Hibari, who was in his office doing paperwork.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko turned to the brunet beside her. "Did you notice the purple-haired girl? The one that was peering into the class during maths test?"

"You noticed her too, kyoko-chan?"

"Um." The auburn-haired girl nodded. "I wonder what class she's from."

Tsuna answered but stopped when he noticed the girl they were talking about coming down the stairs, carrying a bunch of books and papers.

Nagi was walking down the stairs, singing to herself while trying to balance the books and papers she was carrying. It became a routine for the both of them; Hibari spending the night with his paperworks while Nagi would take the books back to the library and papers to the teacher's staffroom before they could start studying. (Hibari found himself he was stuck with a curious ghost who willing to learn…well anything. They would spend hours studying; Hibari tutoring while Nagi learning new things that her former home tutors had never and would never teach her.)

The purple haired ghost, therefore was surprised when a boy appeared out of nowhere and grab the stack of books from her while an auburn-haired girl took half of the paper stack.

Wait, they can see her?

"Here, let us help you." The girl smiled as the boy juggled the books. Nagi remember them as the students from the maths class she was peering into that afternoon. Furthermore, she recognized the brunet as the herbivore that always shrieks like a girl every time he met with Kumo-san. What was his name…?

"S-Sawada. You-re Sawada-san, right?" Nagi shyly smiled at them, "and you're the school idol, Sasagawa-san."

Nagi was shocked when the auburn girl smiled, shaking her hands. Not only they can see her, they can touch her?

"Yea, that's right! Tsuna-kun and I noticed you from this afternoon. Are you new?" Kyoko tilted her head to look at the girl. "I never notice you before. From what class are you?"

Before Nagi can answer, Gokudera ran toward them, quickly followed by Kurokawa and Yamamoto, the latter was laughing as Hibari chased them. The silveret skidded in front of them, trying to tell them to run before his brain caught up with what he was looking at. Beside him, Kurokawa was staring in shock while Yamamoto's laughed peppered out as he too, with Reborn stared in surprise.

Kyoko and Tsuna was standing at the middle of the corridor, carrying a bunch of books and papers. Between the two of them, a bunch of papers was floating in mid-air. Both of them looking as if they were having a conversation with whatever that were holding the papers.

"Juu-juu-daime?" Gokudera looked as if he was going to faint. "Ha-ha," even Yamamoto's laugh sounded strained. "I-Is that a new trick, Tsuna?" the baseball player point at Nagi. Tsuna and Kyoko were staring at each other in confusion while Nagi smiled ruefully.

"What are you talking about, Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna asked. None of them noticed Hibari stood there, watching them around Hinagi, raring to bite them all to them for being in school after hours and crowding around his little ghost.

"He was talking about the floating pile of paper, dame-Tsuna."

"What floating papers?" the two peered around, "I don't see a thing, Reborn-san." Kyoko said.

The pale arcobaleno pointed silently at Nagi, or rather at he papers she was holding.

"Huh? Can't you see her?" Tsuna asked in confusion. Hibari decided to make his presence known by stepping out of the gloom and snarled at them.

"You're breaking rules, herbivores. I'll bite all of you to death."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

><p>Nodding to himself, Hibari left the pile of quivering herbivores (Reborn took off, ushering Kyoko and Kurokawa away, leaving the three stooges dealt with the punishment) and turned to find Hinagi frowning as she picked up the papers Kyoko had thrown into the air.<p>

"What are you doing, herbivore?"

"Collecting papers of the floor?"

"…"

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Oh." Nagi looked up, staring in disapproval at the prefect. "You could have at least let them help me with the books before you bite them to death."

The prefect shrugged. "I don't like them crowding around you."

"Over protective much?"

"Nah. Just protecting my property."

The ghost rolled her eyes as the two of them walked away. "I never agreed to be yours, Kumo-san."

"You did, the moment you decide to haunt me."

And both of them continue to argued, both forgetting a little important detail.

How did Tsuna and Kyoko see her?

* * *

><p>review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5:the Individual and their tutor

**Dedicated to Yukixsnow, who review make me giggle and Bishi-Bishi, who should really share me that Hibari-wearing-glasses wallpaper. **

**And To Corvino the VII of course! Good luck with your concert! I hope you taped it! I wanna watch!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiri to Kumo<strong>

**Chapter 5: The individuals, their tutors.**

Hibari glared as a group of junior yakuza members surround him (and Nagi.) they were going for another round of patrol when a group of yakuza appears out of nowhere accosting them.

"You Hibari Kyouya? Gotta thank you for taking care of my friends last week."

Hibari rolled his dual-colored eyes. "It wasn't me you herbivorous idiots. And your clan that attacked me first." He pulls out his tonfas, subtly pushing Nagi behind him so she won't get hit.

"I'm biting you jackasses to death."

* * *

><p>Sawada Iemitsu was in a deep stew. Both Reborn and he are agreed on having Rokudou Mukuro as Tsuna's Mist Guardian. Unfortunately the boy was unable to find a proper vessel to participate in the Ring Battle. And the thing about the lighting guardian. Who could have thought a small thing like that can yell that loud? He rubs his ears ruefully.<p>

Now what is he going to tell Reborn?

Walking pass an alleyway, he stopped, noticing the ruckus. He noticed Hibari Kyouya beating up a group of yakuza. Busy with one of the boys, the prefect didn't realize one of them was sneaking behind him, ready with a metal-pipe.

Lucky for Hibari Kyouya, there was someone watching his back.

* * *

><p>Nagi whimpered as she covered her eyes from the carnage the skylark was making. She did sometime follow the boy around when he was disciplining but this...This is too much!<p>

Peeking a bit, the ghost saw in horror when a guy tried to sneak behind Hibari with a metal pipe. Without even thinking about it, a simple white staff appears out of nowhere and she immediately swung it.

"Leave Kumo-san alone!"

* * *

><p>Hibari turned to find the yakuza who was trying to hit him from behind sink into the ground. Nagi was standing on him, swinging the staff around.<p>

"I. SAID. STAY. AWAY. FROM. HIM!" Hibari quickly ducked as multitude chains appears out of nowhere, slamming the remaining yakuza onto the wall. The prefect choke down an uncharacteristic whimper as a deathly aura surround the once gentle ghost.

Scary!

* * *

><p>Iemitsu stared open-mouthed as he watched a purple-haired girl materialized out of nowhere and began to beat up the rest of the yakuza. Staff, chains and even garbage bins flew in high velocity as the two cooperate to beat the gang up.<p>

Sneaking nearer, the man was just in time to eavesdrop into their conversation.

"-don't like it when they hurt Kumo-san." The girl frowned; petulantly poke one of the boys with her staff.

"You're scarier when you look like that." Hibari pat down the girl's hair down, "and your hair is a mess." He pulls out a violet ribbon from his pocket and began to tie the girl's hair.

"Come on, omnivore." The prefect pulls the girl, leaving the quivering mess behind. "We have a patrol to do."

Watching the two teens walks away (Iemitsu fervently denying the fact that the girl was floating 2 inch from the ground) the CEDEF boss walked to the scene and watched as the chains melts away.

Hmm, it seems he just found an illusionist for Tsuna.

* * *

><p>"The rings were distributed to other people as well?" Tsuna yelled, holding the ring.<p>

Dino nodded as the mafia hitman explained, "It's the tradition of the Vongola." Reborn then explained about the tradition behind the rings and the three watched as Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei walked away with their tutor or finding tutors of their own.

"Ah…" Tsuna turned to Dino, "are you tutoring Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?"

"No… it looks like this kid is even more problematic."

* * *

><p>At the reception room, Nagi was fidgeting as she alternated between reading the English book Tetsuya left for her (the pompadour-haired prefect began to realize that there <em>was someone<em> around Hibari.) and staring at the perfect, who was playing with a ring. Cross that, making it two rings.

Nagi frowned. The two half-rings were left in the Hibari residence mailbox this morning. And the note with the two rings…

Nagi squeaked and dropped her book in surprise when a blond Italian went into the room, quickly followed by a group of dark-suited men.

Dino made a quick turn to the left, did that book just float? The mafia don shakes his head in disbelief.

"You're Hibari Kyouya, right?"

"…And you are?"

I'm like Tsuna's big brother and also an acquaintance of Reborn. I want to talk about the ring with the cloud symbol on it. "

"Huh, so you're a friend of the infant? Then you must be strong."

Dino quickly looked around, "By the way, I'm supposed to tutor a girl for the mist ring? And Reborn told me I can find her here."

Nagi silently hide behind Hibari as the boy stood up.

"Talking about the ring is not of _our_ main concern." Dino frowned, did the boy just say our?

"As long as I can bite you to death…" Hibari silently passed the rings to Hinagi, who quickly wore it around her neck and tuck it into her dress (no, Dino didn't see this since the ghost was stand behind Hibari.)

Dino smirked. "… I see, a problematic kid indeed. That's fine." The mafia don pulls his whip, "This way things will go faster."

Nagi groaned as the two ready themselves for battle. It's going to be a long 10 days.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys are wondering here. What about Mukuro? Who's the real mist guardian? Will Mukuro actually appear?<strong>

**Yes, Mukuro will appear in this story... Will Mukuro be a guardian? Maybe. But he will appear in the Ring Arc, as a tutor for the mist guardian. Will he have a vessel? Yes, one that breaks Tsuna's heart all over again every time they met. (This means everyday since they in the same class and in the same gang. Hint: Chrome isn't the only girl in Tsuna's family with Mist flame.)**

**What about the Lighting Ring? I'm not sure of using Lambo as Tsuna's Lighting Guardian and the idea of having a temp. Guardian seems good. Thank god, Lambo isn't the only kid that can use lighting flame in the family.**

**Review!**

**Ooh, right! Guys, if you guys are looking for a humor-filled story, read OF chaos and confusion by Mistress Yuu!1 it's full of humor and hell-bent personalities! **


	6. Chapter 6:Training with the Sky and Mist

_**IMPORTANT! THIS IS A REVISED VERSION. SPECIAL THANKS TO Jasmin Leirtha FOR POINTING OUT ALL THE MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER. I would like to apologize for the entire grammar mistake here. Please blame my autocorrect.**_

**Jasmin Leirtha, I have a proposition for you. Wanna be beta-reader for this story?**

* * *

><p>Kudos to <em>stealthclaw, yukixsnow<em> and _deadly-chronicles_ for managed to guess who's Mukuro's vessel here. Though that wasn't too hard I supposed since there were too many hints in the last chapter.

Enjoy! And Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer I don't own KHR or the new chapter will be updated by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Training with the Sky…and Mist.<strong>

Nagi ran toward the clearing, beyond the clump of trees. Those two should really stop leaving her behind!

There, she can hear the sound of metal clashing with leather and some swearwords Hibari should have never uttered in front of a proper girl.

Running around the huge oak tree, Nagi watched as Kumo-san snarled something inaudible, which Haneuma-san (Dino) laughed off. Angry, Hibari swung his tonfa at the blond's face.

The Italian barely caught the blow, inches from his nose and pushed it back with his whip. Nagi noticed that Kumo-san was getting a bit more cunning in his attacks; he was no longer just relying on his speed and strength to strike at Haneuma-san and get past his guard.

Now pissed beyond measure, Hibari dropped his tonfas and quickly swung his fist at the Italian. The man merely laughed as he moved away. But the laugh quickly turned into yell when he suddenly fell into the stream. Grabbing for support, Dino accidentally tugged Hibari into the pool with him.

Dino froze when a bell-like laugh echoed through the forest. Raising his wet head from the brook, Dino peered into the gloom when he noticed the silhouette of a young girl standing under the tree.

_What the heck?_

Hibari, meanwhile, merely grimaced, scowling at the girl as he climbed out of the stream. Hinagi merely smiled sweetly at the skylark before picking up the tonfas he had discarded and silently passed it to him.

* * *

><p><strong>That night.<strong>

Both Hibari and Dino huddled near the campfire, for once forming an uneasy truce. Hibari was grumbling under his breath about his ruined uniform when a soft hand touched his dirty cheek. Looking sideways, he saw Hinagi using a handkerchief to wipe the grime on his face. He softened and turned back to the fire. Deep inside him, he was thankful that his face was so dirty that no one can see the light blush on his face.

Rubbing his eyes, Dino thought he was really, really tired when he thought he saw a young girl appearing out nowhere and sat beside Kyouya.

_Look again._

The more he accepted the fact there _was_ a girl sitting beside Kyouya, Dino began to see more than just outlines. A petite girl with braided purple hair was sitting beside Hibari, seriously wiping the mud and blood from the skylark's face. Noticing the man's gaze on her, the girl turned.

A pair of dual eyes curiously stared into the chocolate orbs.

Pale, Dino quickly backed away from the fire, wordlessly gaping at the girl. Tilting her head aside, the girl silently tugged Kyouya's sleeves and wordlessly pointed at him.

"W-What?"

Hibari merely scoffed before turning back to the fire. "You asked about her didn't you?"

"W-wait!" Dino tried to grasp that impossible idea forming in his head. "The girl I'm supposed to tutor is a GHOST?"

Both Hibari and Nagi looked at one another before answering in tandem, "Yes."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, at another location<strong>

Dino ducked as the prefect swung his tonfa, aiming now at his weak spots instead of randomly hitting him. Hinagi (After much coercing and persuading, agreed to learn how to fight. Her reason was to be useful to Hibari) suddenly created chains out of nowhere trying to bind the man down. Thankfully Dino was able to move away before the chains solidified.

Taking note, Dino noticing on how the two unconsciously works together. He was pleasantly surprised when he found out. Who knew Hibari Fricking independent, don't wanna crowd, Kyouya was able to work with someone to the point they almost managed to kill him at least five times for the last one hour. Though there were some weaknesses; mainly Kyouya's rashness and Hinagi-chan's weak illusions. He hoped that _person_ could improve them on that matter.

Dino trembled at the idea of fighting against the would-be formidable duo in battle.

* * *

><p><strong>That night.<strong>

"Hey Kyouya." Hibari looked up to see a pair of rings thrown at him. Out of reflex, Hibari caught the rings and stared at them.

"What is this, Haneuma?" Hibari stared curiously at the rings, and Hinagi peered over his shoulder. One of the rings had purple stone on it while the other had a violet stone on it.

"Those are flame rings... Hmm, how am I going to explain this?" Dino scratched his head, "let's just say those rings can boost your power or something like that."

"And how do I do that. Haneuma?"

"Um, err; try channeling your resolve into the ring." Hibari and Hinagi stared confusedly at the Italian blond, "Uh, just get pissed."

"Like this?" Dino moved back in surprise when flames exploded from both rings and they cracked into pieces.

Oh god. Hibari _does_ have the mist flame. How the hell was he going to explain this to him?

Nagi merely stared at the debris, wondering what would happen if she wore the rings. Unlike Hibari, the girl had a little inkling of what _resolve_ was about.

* * *

><p><strong>The next afternoon, by the seaside.<strong>

Trying to find hold on the sand, Dino yelped when Hinagi swung the staff at him, giving Hibari a chance to hit him with his tonfas. He slams onto the sandy ground, groaning. "T-Time out!"

Snorting, Hibari retracted his tonfas and walked away, leaving the groaning Italian on the ground. After making sure Haneuma-san wasn't badly injured, Nagi left to join Hibari.

"Urgh, Romario. What ever have I done wrong in my past life to deserve this?" Dino complained to his trusted subordinate. Romario merely grimaced in sympathy as he applied bandages to the mafia don's ever-growing wounds.

"Hey, Romario. Isn't _he_ supposed to be here right now?" Dino suddenly asked, struggling to sit up.

"Yes, I met _her_ just now. She wants me to tell you that _she_ will taking over for the afternoon."

"Thank god. Let's hope _he_'s quite capable of taking care of two problematic children."

Both Hibari and Hinagi were trekking, surprised to find a girl sitting in the sand dune. For some weird reason, that girl seemed so familiar. Hmm, where have we seen her? That striking auburn hair…

"Hello, Hibari-san." The girl turned to reveal her left red eye, "or should I call you Kyouya?"

"Rokudo Mukuro," he growled.

Hinagi peered from behind the skylark. "Rokudo Mukuro.. Is that the pineapple-san you had ranted about, Kumo-san?"

"Oya, Kyouya, I'm hurt really." The girl stood up, her eyes twitching, "and to call me a pineapple…"

"If you want, I can really hurt you, fucking pineapple herbivore." Hibari snarled as he brought up his tonfas.

"Oya is that how you are treating your tutors now?" the girl brushed away the specks of sand on her skirt. "Merciless even to a girl, I see. No wonder you haven't got a girlfriend." The girl suddenly laughed Mukuro's signature laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant any living girlfriend." She smiled slyly at the ghost behind him.

"I. Will. Bite. You. To. Death!"

"Kinky but I'm not sure Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun and Sasagawa Ryohei-kun will forgive you if you do that." Mukuro created hi...her trident out of nowhere. "I mean her chastity is quite important for them." He...She giggled creepily.

"But as amusing as this is," Mukuro turned and stared at the ghost. "I'm not here to play with you."

"It's time for me to teach both of you how to play with Illusions." Abruptly, Sasagawa Kyoko, vessel to Rokudo Mukuro slammed her trident on the sandy grounds.

"Let the class begins!"

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

**Interlude one: the Battle of Thunder, Storm and Rain.**


	7. Interlude One

_I'm back! Between hectic end of year hang-outs, college and this little problem with the family, I never had enough time to write. Fortunately, I did write chapter 7 (full of battle scenes and whatnots) unfortunately, I lost that one and had to rewrite it all over again. (I foresee myself haunted by Haru tonight, demanding for a spectacular battle scene-sigh-)_

_ Thankfully I'm currently half-way done with the chapter. Hopefully by tomorrow morning or latest by night time, I'll be posting it._

_ Special Shout-out for Jasmin Liertha, my adorable beta-reader for putting up with me *smiley face*_

_ Disclaimer (cos we have to do it now due to the horrid SOPA Bill): I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude One.<strong>

**How the Pineapple Illusionist meets the School Idol.'**

* * *

><p>Kyoko stirred her sundae mournfully. It was the third time in a row this week that Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun was absent from school. Even Hibari-senpai was rumored to be absent on leave<p>

And the deal with her brother. Really, a Sumo match? Who does he take her for; a four years old? (Though she was also to blame. She had thought boxing was two guys fighting in their underwear with oven mittens on.) The auburn haired girl giggled ruefully.

And now Haru-chan was ignoring all her phone calls. Kyoko had a sinking feeling that the Midori Middle girl was also involved in whatever Tsuna-kun and the others were mixed in.

* * *

><p>Mukuro was wandering through the busy streets of Namimori. His latest puppet was a little boy. After failing in his latest jailbreak attempt and being stuffed into that stupid aquarium, Mukuro began to see no way out from the whole shitfest he was stuck in.<p>

There was also the whole Vongola Mist Guardian thing. Mukuro sighed, mourning a lost chance to possess Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pity he couldn't find a perfect puppet for him to use.

"Nakamura-kun?"

* * *

><p>Kyoko was polishing the remnant of the sundae when she saw her neighbor's little boy walking around alone. Opening her mouth to call out to the poor boy, Kyoko stared in surprise as she felt the same dark aura she felt last night. Yes, she felt it when she noticed the little baby—the one with the little frog resting on its head—during the fight her brother had last night.<p>

"Nakamura-kun?"

* * *

><p>Mukuro sighed as he listened to the mindless chatter of the auburn haired girl. If he was not mistaken, the girl was one of Sawada Tsunayoshi's little friend. He could have walked away but he would rather not create any suspicion. Not yet.<p>

He watched as she dabbed her lips with her napkin and smiled across the table at him. "So, Nakamura-kun, why does your body look blurry and when did you ever have dual-colored eyes?"

The illusionist blanched. Kyoko smiled.

"I—but—what?"

* * *

><p>"Well, there's this blur around the little boy and Kei-chan would have noticed I called him Nakamura-kun and he always call me Kyo-chan. You're involved with this <em>thing<em> with Tsuna-kun, right?"

"Oya. To think Sawada Tsunayoshi has a friend this sharp." Mist suddenly appeared and surrounded the young boy. Kyoko merely watched as a young man with dual-colored eyes emerged from the fog.

"It's a rarity to find a... _woman_ with your talent." Mukuro smiled, lightly kissing Kyoko's right hand. Kyoko merely stared at the young man, her usual blushes was not there, in fact she had this calculative look.

"You are involved in _it_, are you?" Kyoko stared at him, "just like Gokudera-kun, Reborn-chan and Dino-san, aren't you?" the girl stared, matching eye-with-eye with the young man. "Tell me."

"Are you sure about this, little girl?" Mukuro leaned forward. Kyoko caught her breath at the sight of the beautiful heretochromic eyes. "There's no turning back after this."

"Then you'd better start talking," Kyoko simply said.

Mukuro smiled. "Well, then." Mukuro began about his story with the Estraneo family. Over the course of an hour or so, he told the auburn-haired girl about the Mafia world and the why and how Sawada Tsunayoshi was trapped in the dark world.

* * *

><p>"Surprised?" he finally asked, sipping the now cold latte. <em>Ah coffee, how I miss thee.<em>

To her credit, Kyoko merely shrugged. "It explains a lot of thing now. And that's a good thing," she said, glaring at the look Mukuro gave her.

Mukuro smiled. "Oya, and here I had expected you to be…hysterical."

"Hysterical?" Kyoko said thoughtfully. "Perhaps. Then I realised Tsuna-kun saved my life from those assassins you sent. And now I know," she shrugged again, "I can help Tsuna-kun. I can do something from the shadows, rather than be right in the middle of things, especially with my control in Namimori Middle and my links around this town, I could do that if he asked me."

"Kufufufu, to think Sawada Tsunayoshi would have a friend so _well-versed_ in the game of shadows like you." Mukuro's smile was crooked. "If you aren't a Mist, I'll stop planning my escape from Vendice."

Kyoko merely smiled back at the illusionist, shelving the _mist_ question at the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mukuro was also thinking. With the girl's thirst for control and understanding of how it was like to be working in the shadows, she made a perfect vessel for him.<p>

And being in Tsunayoshi close circle of friends may make it easier for him to possess the young future Mafia Don.

"How about a deal little one? I assist you with the problem concerning Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun's_ little_ secret and in return you help me with _something_."

Kyoko tilted her head to the right, her eyes now half narrowed in order for her to see Mukuro's now blurry presence, considering the offer.

"Oya. I'll even train you in the arts of illusions." The illusionist smiled. "It's a win-win situation for both of us."

Kyoko finally nodded.

_And that was how the School Idol met Rokudo Mukuro and sold her soul to the devil incarnate._

* * *

><p><strong>Review! and Don't bite me! you guys <em>will<em> get your chapter by tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Lighting Ring Battle

Special shout out to Jasmin Liertha for the amazing betaing! I own you one!

This chapter is dedicated Yukixsnow, my 50th reviewer! and because of her, I decided to let Hibari-san and Hinagi san make a cameo appearance in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I f I did, I would have strangle Iemitsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Lighting Ring Battle.<strong>

**In some random part in Namimori.  
><strong>

Hibari cursed as he and his little ghost companion crashed against the wall. Hinagi whimpered as she tried without avail to stand. Mukuro stared at them dispassionately.

"If that is the best you two can do, then the two of you deserve to die by my hands."

Determined to bite him to death, the two threw themselves at him, restarting the three-way battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Night. Namimori-chuu.<strong>

Rain was pouring heavily that night. Tsuna shivered under the flimsy raincoat as he trudged towards Namimori Chuu.

"Ne. Reborn?"

"What now, Dame Tsuna?"

"Who is my Thunder Guardian? Reborn, you promised to tell me!"

"Not yet, Dame-Tsuna. If I tell you now, you would try to stop this battle." Reborn walked lightly on the dividing walls. "Trust me, you know this person enough to trust her with your life. And if she does fail," he shrugged, "well, it's a good thing she's just a temporary guardian."

"Reborn!" Tsuna stared in shock at his tutor. "How could you be so… cold? Did you con… is it Bianchi-san?"

Gokudera, who was strangely silent during the walk, looked up in shock. "A-Aneki? You asked Aneki to be Juudaime's thunder guardian?"

"Are you actually worried for me, Hayato?" The four of them looked to see Bianchi, who luckily wore her goggles, leaning against the school gateway. "I never knew you cared!"

"Cheh!" The silveret looked away. "I was just worried Reborn chose the wrong person to be Juudaime's Thunder Guardian."

The assassin merely smiled as the five of them walked up toward the rooftop, as indicated by the Cervello judges.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was shocked. But not because of the flashing, stormy sky nor the wicked 20-foot poles built on the rooftop. To be exact, it was his chosen <em>lighting guardian<em>.

There, in the middle of the battlefield, staring at the tempestuous sky stood the last person Tsuna thought he would see that night.

_Miura Haru._

* * *

><p>"Haru?" "Haru-san?" "Baka Onna?" The four horrified boys stared incredulously at the girl who stood in front of them. Haru looked different. She almost looked… all grown-up.<p>

Haru was playing with the lime-green jacket she was wearing, smiling brightly at the boys. "Konbanwa, Tsuna-san!" she chirped in delight, trying to glomp the Mafia heir.

"Ack! Haru!" Tsuna frantically tried to push her away. Gokudera helped him, cursing fluently at her. "Why are you here, baka onna?"

"Hahi, don't call Haru stupid, Ahoudera!" Haru turned from glaring at Gokudera to smile sweetly at the brunet in front of her. "Tsuna-san! Haru is your new Lighting Guardian desu! See?" She pulled out a chain necklace from her black dress to show Tsuna the half lighting ring.

Tsuna meanwhile could only stare at her. He was afraid. Not of her, but the implication of her being here.

"Haru, I…"

The brunette merely smiled, reverently holding his hand.

"It's ok, Tsuna-san. Haru understands now why Tsuna-san never told us. But it's ok, because Tsuna-san, Haru will do her best to support you, because that's what true friends should do..."

Tsuna smiled at her gratefully as Gokudera stared in surprise. He never thought she could sound so… mature.

"… And as Tsuna-san's future wife, Haru will do anything desu!"

Cue the sound of hands slapping faces in disbelief.

"You know, Haru, that speech sounded so professional until the end where you added the whole 'wife' part." Bianchi half-smiled at the girl. "Just try your best and don't forget what I taught you."

"Good luck to the EXTREME!" Haru tried not to wince as Ryohei's punch narrowly missed her.

"Haha, good luck then, Haru!" Yamamoto grinned at her.

"Cheh! Good luck then, Baka Onna, you're gonna need it."

"Arigatou Gokudera-ku…Chotto! Hahi! Atashi Baka Onna Ja Nai!" The brunette looked shocked when Gokudera pulled her into a group cheer. "Fight, Haru-san! Win this one!"

The girl nodded before she turned determinedly at her opponent.

The two Cervello judges looked at each other before turning to the participants of this round.

"Let the Thunder Battle Begin!"

* * *

><p>Haru quickly jumped away from the lightning poles, flicking spikes at the floor. Levi retaliated by pulling his umbrellas but before they could strike, thunder roared in the air as lightning struck the poles, creating a momentary lightning field.<p>

Haru stared thoughtfully, flicking a bunch of needles at Levi who deflected it with his parabola.

"What are those supposed to do; poke me?" Levi mocked the brunette.

Haru merely smiled before the umbrella Levi was holding exploded into pieces.

"What the fuck? You bitch! What did you fucking do?"

"Nothing desu." The girl shrugged. "Mustache-san merely stepped into Haru's trap." She pointed at the floor, where everyone could see electricity dancing lazily around the spikes she threw earlier.

"Both spikes and needles Haru used are gold tipped." She pulled out one of her needles; the gold pointy tips seemed to spark in the gloom. "Not only gold are good as weapons, they make the best electric conductor, desu!"

"As temporary Vongola Decimo Lighting Guardian and Tsuna-san's future wife, Haru will defeat you!"

* * *

><p>To everyone's surprise, Levi laughed out loud. "You stand out too much, bitch. The one who'll fulfill the roll of the thunder guardian and gain most trust from boss… Would be me!" Haru had just enough time to look up when the accumulated lightning from the umbrella struck her.<p>

Haru sank to the floor, coughing out blood in surprise. Levi loomed over her, sneering. "Pathetic! And you fucking dare to call yourself a guardian?" The Italian mocked, raising his foot and crashed it down onto her already fragile chest, stabbing one of his umbrellas through her leg. "I will kill you thoroughly, bitch, and make a steak out of you."

Haru screamed as electricity coursed through her veins. Gokudera and Bianchi simultaneously flinched. Unconsciously, both wanted to move toward the girl to help her, rules be damned.

"Bianchi, Gokudera." The two siblings stood ramrod-straight, hearing the menacing command in Reborn's words. "Don't even think about it." Bianchi bit her lips in frustration as Gokudera angrily rammed his dynamites back into his numerous pockets.

Levi contemptuously slashed Haru on the chest and the girl spitted out blood as she crashed against the roof top railing.

"Argh! Haru!" Tsuna ran forward, just to be stopped by Reborn. "Where do you think you're going? You'll be disqualified, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna turned, looking indecisive. "I know that, Reborn! But I…I have to protect Haru!" Iemitsu watched pensively, wondering what his son would do in this situation.

Levi loomed over Haru's broken body, laughing maniacally as he repeatedly stabbed, kicked and electrocuted the girl.

Tsuna twitched as he helplessly watched the once active girl lied in the growing pool of blood. This … this wasn't how things were supposed to happen!

"It's over now. Now die!"

* * *

><p>Haru closed her eyes. <em>Please, Haru don't want to die yet. Haru <em>_is__ still young. Haru __wants__ to be by __Tsuna-san's__ side. Haru…I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

The pole crashed onto the floor, creating a pseudo roof over the girl as Levi leapt away. Everyone turned to see Tsuna crouching in front of the arena, holding onto one of the circuits.

"If I have to watch my precious nakama die with my own eyes, I wouldn't be able to atone for it, no matter how many times I die."

* * *

><p>Xanxus sneered as he wore the newly formed sky ring. "That the ring should come to my hand is natural. With me here, there is no more need of this stupid charade. I can simply order you all to be killed at any time now that I have the Vongola Ring."<p>

"What?" Tsuna yelled as Yamamoto and Gokudera shifted in front of Tsuna, ready to shield him. Haru, meanwhile, weakly tried to stand up, using the now weak railing to support her body.

"But to simply kill you, who is chosen by the old fool would be boring. No, you should first be allowed to taste true despair. LIKE THIS!" The Italian turned and shot a barrage of bullets at the rooftop railing, destroying the fragile gate Haru was leaning against. The brunette closed her eyes, resigning herself to her death.

"HARU!" Tsuna screamed but before he could move, a flash of silver ran past him, catching Haru before she could drop to certain death. Grimly, Gokudera pulled himself up onto the roof. Frantically, he tries to find a pulse and sighed in relief to find a weak pulse on the still girl. He turned and glared at Xanxus, fluently cursing in a litany of Italian curses.

Xanxus merely looked down at them before walking away after the Cervello judges finished their explanation of the next battle: the Storm Battle.

Gokudera stared at his opponent as the Varia walked away. _So, it's my turn now._ The silveret turned as he watched the others picking their way through the rubbles toward them, calling their names.

* * *

><p>"Naïve. Sawada Tsunayoshi, so naïve."<p>

Mukuro stared dispassionately at the scene from the building across. Inside, he could hear his vessel crying for her fallen friend.

"Worry not, my dearest Kyoko. I'll put it back right for you."

* * *

><p><strong>review! <strong>

** Chapter 8: the Mist Ring Battle.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Mist Ring Battle

_Thanks to Jasmin Liertha-chan for beta-ing this chapter!This week was soo crazy, what with valentines day (I didn't get any chocolates!) I had a Musical Presentation where I had to dress up like Madonna (with wig, boa feather and all. God I looked like a go-go dancer. Damn, I had to fend the boys away. :S Imma reputation as a tomboy is ruined...) and lots and lots of assignment. bleagh. weird week..._

_This story is dedicated to three people today! To **Yukixsnow-chan**; who managed to guess the truth in both **Errand Boy **and** Blast to The Past.** Please get an account desu! (and *SOB* I haven't got any chocolate this valentine. So sweet of you wanting to share with me...Aww!) To **Deadly-Chronicles**; please don't get depressed! you depressed, I depressed bah! LOL and finally to **Yarra-Chan**; you're alive! Imma missed you!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn. Or all of us would have known what was Mammon-chan's real gender, Fon gets more time in her adult form and BelXMammon scene will be more elaborated. Aww, but Dino-sensei's speech is soo cool! I wanna be his student! and Fon changing back to his chibi-form, adorable! Kyaaa!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kiri to Kumo Chapter 8: The Mist Ring Battle.<strong>

**_Namimori Mountain._**

After the three consecutive, mind-grueling, heart-wrenching battles, it was finally here.

The Mist Battle.

Fresh in his mind was the thunder battle, and Tsuna was worried. I mean what if Reborn did something like that again? What if he chose someone, like I-Pin, Kurokawa-san or even—he shuddered—Kyoko-chan as his mist guardian.

Tsuna couldn't focus and snapped out of his hyper mode.

"Reborn! Tell me who the Mist guardian is!"

"Not yet." Reborn replied, "If I tell you now, you won't be able to concentrate on your training."

"You've got it backwards! At this rate I'm too worried about it to train. It isn't Kyoko-chan right?"

"I guess I don't have a choice. Dame-Tsuna, go buy us some drinks."

"Oi!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the sweet shop near the vending machines.<em>**

"GYAH~ IT APPEARED!~" Tsuna screamed. "…can't…be true…" The brunet fainted in shock as Ken loomed over him.

"How did we lose to such a useless bastard? I don't get it, pyon!" Ken snarled angrily, kicking the future Mafia Don.

"…"

"Ciaossu." Both Kokuyo school juniors turned to see the arcobaleno standing behind them. "It's been a while, Kakimoto Chikusa, Joshima Ken."

Ken crouched down to the miniature hitman. "You're here, arcobaleno home tutor!"

"What about the other one? Tsuna's guardian of Mist's…tutors."

"…That person went to see…Hibari Kyouya and the Mist girl…"

"They did …?" Reborn shook his head. "There's going to be trouble again."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Namimori Chuu Gymnasium<em>**

Everyone stared at one another. Ken and Chikusa were pulling out their weapon when Gokudera snapped out of his shock.

"I knew it, Juudaime! It has to be the damned bastard!" Gokudera pulled out his dynamites, both him and Yamamoto stood protectively in front of Tsuna.

"Ara, Gokudera-kun. I'm hurt with the accusation." A soft laugh echoed across the gymnasium as a girl moved from behind the two boys. The girl's slender fingers curled over her hood and threw it open; her auburn hair seemed to shine under the strong hall lights.

"Buona sera a tutti." Bright dual eyes stared at them, the once sweet smile turned almost sinister. "È bellovederetutti voidi nuovo."

"K-K-Kyo-ko?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna was horrified. Beside him, Ryohei for first time of his life was speechless as he stared at his sister.<p>

Kyoko, to her credit, was staring around in interest, particularly at the Varia and Basil, whom she **had **never met before. "You must be Basil-kun, Tsuna-kun's new friend."

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet thee, Sasagawa-dono." The Rain flame user bowed.

"Please, call me Elena. That's my name in this world." The girl laughed. "Mukuro-san told me it is safer for me to do so."

"M-Mukuro? The Mukuro Rokudou?" Tsuna turned even paler. "K-Kyoko-chan, you…you're not my Mist Guardian, r-right?"

"Of course not, Tsuna-kun!" The girl tilted her head; her big eyes stared right into his. "I'm merely a tutor for the Mist guardian. It will be alright." She suddenly hugged the surprised heir.

"Wait and see, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko, no, Mukuro whispered into his ears, "I will possess that body of yours."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

><p>After Tsuna calmed down enough, they turned back to the important question of the night.<p>

"Reborn! Who is our mist guardian?" Tsuna turned. The arcobaleno however was staring at the door.

"I wonder who will appear for this battle."

"Reborn!"

"Ah, _they_'re here."

Everyone turned to find Dino and Romario coming in, a reluctant Hibari following behind them.

"HIIEEE! Hibari-san? Hibari-san is the mist guardian?"

"No, dame-Tsuna. It's the girl behind him."

Tsuna stared more closely and saw the purple haired girl peering from Hibari's back. Beside him, Kyoko waved in delight as others merely stared in confusion.

"Girl? I don't see any girl to the EXTREME, Colonello-shishou."

"I agree, Reborn. I don't see anyone, kora!"

"Eh?" Tsuna frantically pointed at Nagi. "b-but she's there!"

"It's ok, Tsuna-kun, only people with sky and mist flame can see her." Tsuna turned to find Kyoko patting his shoulder. "We're the only normal left in this world." The girl mock-sighed. If Tsuna didn't knew better, he would have thought he was having a conversation with Mukuro.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Nagi merely sighed before stepping from behind Hibari. She was uncomfortable with the cold gaze from the creepy guy sitting on the throne-like chair yet she couldn't help but smile at the encouragement from Kiri-san, Boss and Haneuma-shishou.<p>

"Mist Guardian candidates; Hinagi and Mammon, please step forward."

"I'm going, Kumo-san." Nagi placed her hand on Hibari's shoulder.

"Ah." Mist quickly surrounded the both of them.

The mist exploded into nothingness, leaving a young girl standing **in** the middle of the gymnasium. Her long purple hair was pulled up into a simple low ponytail, and she was wearing a Namimori school uniform; a red prefect sash rested on her left arm. She was holding a simple silver staff.

Yamamoto whistled as all the boys, excluding Tsuna, stared wide-eyed at the girl.

"She's pretty to the EXTREME!"

"I will never look at Kyouya the same way again."

"Does this make that stupid tweety a girl now?"

The girl turned, throwing a tonfa with deadly accuracy at Gokudera, rendering him unconscious. "I can still hear you, he said." The girl tilted her head sideway, placing her finger on her chin. She looked so cute! The boys squealed inwardly.

"He also said he's going to bite all of you to death when this is over." The girl suddenly smiled. "And he said, since he has no more qualms about fighting girls now, he wants a one on one fight with Mukuro." Kyoko merely grinned.

The girl nodded at Tsuna, "I'm going, boss-san."

Tsuna nodded back as they watched Hibari, no, _Hinagi _move toward the center of the hall, meeting up with her opponent of the evening.

"This time, the battlefield will be the gymnasium. The objects in the building can be used in any way you desire. Furthermore, this field has not been outfitted with any special installations. There is no need for perplexity."

"Eh…? There's nothing?" Tsuna asked while Yamamoto looked curious.

"The specialty of the Guardian of Mist means they don't need anything extra," said Reborn, _"__Creating something from nothing and nothing from __something, thus__ bewildering the __enemy; to __render the Family's true form intangible with visions of deceit, _that is the role of the Mist Guardian_._"

"Let The Mist Battle begin!"

* * *

><p>Nagi immediately twirled her staff and smashed it onto the floor, destroying the floor into pieces.<p>

"Ah, I see. A _jutsu-user_ like me," Mammon said as she stood on one of the shattered floor. "But you need more than just paltry tricks to beat me." Tentacles emerged from under the cloak, trapping the young girl. "Tsk, not enough even for a decent warm-up. No matter, it's over now."

"Where are you looking at?" The girl trapped in the tentacles morphed into a basket of basketballs. Mammon turned to find the girl leaning against her staff.

"Ah, I see. You have some skills after all. I'm glad." A chain dropped from under the cloak the infant was wearing. "I can use _it _to my heart content. In front of all of you." The frog sitting on Mammon's head shattered to reveal a spiral frog. With the help of the spiral frog, Mammon floated in mid-air.

"I thought so. Arcobaleno Viper."

* * *

><p>Hinagi swung her staff around, trying to hit the now floating arcobaleno.<p>

"It's useless." Mammon sped around her. "If you can't fly, swinging that stick around won't do you any good!"

The girl merely launched herself into the air, almost striking the infant, who managed to dodge.

"It's over now!" In mid-air, several blades appeared out of nowhere, aiming for the girl.

_2 o'clock, herbivore. There __are two__ real __knives__ hidden in those illusions._

_Hai._ Nagi raised her staff, just in time to block the knives. Using momentum, the purplenette swung the blades back, at the same time summoning pillars of flames as she landed on the floor.

Mammon retaliated by turning them into ice before shattering theminto pieces, creating a fine film of mist in the gym.

* * *

><p>Tsuna winced when a sliver of ice got through the barrier and cut his cheek. For an illusion, it was getting too real.<p>

_Focus, Hinagi. You're losing your grip on the illusions._

_Hai._

Hinagi waved her staff and a storm of purple sakura petals swirled around them. "Gomenasai Chibi-san, but I must _bite you to death_ here!" Mammon was wide-eyed with terror as flower petals surrounded her, closing in on her and cutting off her air circulation.

"Uwa," Belphegor muttered, "Who is that girl?"

"Even Viper is completely overwhelmed, kora." Colonello said, staring at the entrapped arcobaleno.

"That would be Tsuna's Mist Guardian, Nagi." Reborn replied.

"Eh?" Tsuna said. "What about Hibari-san?"

"You cannot consider Nagi and Hibari as two separate beings." Reborn responded. "Because there is Hibari, Nagi can exist. Because there is Nagi, Hibari can live."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Mammon was suffocating under the immense pressure. She couldn't believe that a mere ghost did this to her. Frantically, the arcobaleno finally escaped from the maelstrom of flowers when she found herself smashed headfirst against a tonfa.<p>

Spluttering, the arcobaleno found the purplenette standing in front of her, wielding a pair of nightsticks. "Ano, chibi-san, where are you going? I… no, we haven't finished playing with you." The girl smiled _innocently_ at the miniature illusionist. From the sidelines, the spectators shuddered at the dark aura accompanying the innocent-looking smile. The smile had a feeling not unlike Hibari's presence to it. _Damn you, Hibari Kyouya, stop corrupting the girl!_

Mammon was horrified when spiked chains appeared out of nowhere and trapped her and held her down. "Damn you, ghost! Curses on you!" Mammon shrieked as her familiar, Phantasma, went mad under the combined illusions created by the two teens and attacked her mistress.

"This is our world." The deathly wall of sakura petals scattered and flew toward the mist arcobaleno, ripping her into pieces. Hinagi looked up as the pieces flew away. "Ah, so you decided to run away, chibi-san? Whatever, I'll bite you to death next time." Smiling at the Cervello judges, the girl pieced the two ring parts, forming the Mist Ring.

"Winner of Mist Battle: Hinagi!"

"Does this make me a carnivore, Kyouya-kun?" Nagi asked as she stumbled and fell, disappearing into mist. Hibari reappeared, managed to kneel, his hands shaped as if he was cradling someone.

"Idiot," Hibari muttered fondly as he carried the unconscious ghost away, ignoring everyone, just paying attention to her and only her.

Because to him, right now she was the most important thing in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>and Done!<strong> **review if you think the BelxMammon scene in the latest chapter should have been longer! And if Fon was super awesome and cute!**

Next chapter: The Cloud Battle

Can Hibari win? what will happen when they found out about the betrayal? Can Tsuna save Hinagi and Kyoko before it's too late?


	10. Chapter 9: The Cloud Ring Battle

**Yo, minna-san. How are you all? I hope everyone's fine. **

**Eto, thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm happy how everyone seemed to enjoy the Hibari-Chrome twist. I know I promised I posted this chapter early last month but two things came up.**

**1. I lost my entire KHR manga collection in my internal harddisk and I haven't got time to replace them.**

**2. Kiri to Kumo, in a way, had accidentally touched a touchy issue a few weeks ago. When I first got the news, I immediately thought I perhaps may have foreshadowed it in this story. And like this story, I tried to save someone, but I failed in a way. And everything just crash down today.  
><strong>

**I dedicate this to my late father.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiri to Kumo<strong>

**Chapter 9: The Cloud Battle.**

Hinagi stared as Hibari got ready for the cloud battle. As much as she wanted to tell him to be careful, she was afraid the prefect might take offense.

Hibari, who was looking for his prefect sash (he was sure that the sash landed somewhere around here when he threw it last night) saw by chance Hinagi's concerned look.

"Wipe that look off your face, herbivore." Hibari rolled his eyes as he passed Hinagi's violet ribbon. "I will bite that monkey king and his herbivorous entourage before the end of tonight."

"I'm… I thought you might still be tired from last night's battle." Hinagi sighed as she French-braided her hair. "I'm just concerned for Kumo-san, that's all."

Trying to ignore the warm feeling, Hibari awkwardly petted the ghost's head. "Don't be a herbivore, Hinagi. It doesn't fit you." The ghost merely scowled at the prefect as they headed off to Namimori Chuu.

* * *

><p><strong>At Namimori Chuu, Before the battle<strong>

The boys spluttered when they noticed the now solid Hinagi standing behind Hibari. (Apparently with a little resolve and a Vongola Mist Ring, Hinagi can solidify herself albeit she was a bit blurry.) But after a murderous glare fro Hibari, everyone thought it might better not to say anything on that issue.

Watching as Hibari threatened the boys, Nagi sat down by the small hill, staring at the black-haired prefect, not even looking away when Kyoko sat beside her.

"Kufufu, it seems it's time for his turn, isn't it, Nagi-chan?" Mukuro momentarily materialized, putting his trident down.

"Hai, Mukulu-san."

Mukuro twitched. "Ne, Nagi-chan, it's Mukuro."

"Hai, Mukuo-sade."

The dual-eyed illusionist inwardly cursed. If he didn't know better, he would have thought the girl was joking around with him.

"Repeat after me, Nagi-chan. .Ro, Mukuro."

"Hai, pineapple-shishou."

Mukuro was laughed out of his possession by Kyoko, who giggled, holding her aching stomach. Wiping the tears on her cheeks, the auburn-haired girl finally managed to calm down.

"Hinagi-chan. You should really stop teasing Mukuro-san. He's getting a bit irritated." Kyoko adjusted the Kokuyo jacket over her white dress. Ryohei, who just realized Kyoko was there to watch the fight, frowned at the girl but didn't say a thing, inwardly counting on the two Kokuyo boys shadowing behind her to keep her safe.

"If he stops teasing Kumo-san, I'll stop teasing him," she said mildly, watching the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Just before the Cloud Battle<strong>

Hinagi couldn't help but worry as she stared at the Gatling guns mounted on the barbed gates and tried to determine where the minefields were buried in the field. Kyoko noticed the girl's agitation, tried to console her. (Who wouldn't? Hinagi was getting blurrier by the minute.)

"It's ok, Hinagi-chan." The auburn- haired Mist patted her hand in comfort. "Hibari-san isn't a person who would lose, especially with his ability and strength now." She turned back to watch what bound to be a great show, "Anyway, he is the guy Mukuro-san deemed as his worthy rival, isn't he?"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere at Namimori. Presumably the Mafia Hospital. <strong>

"_Young master, aren't you going to watch the battle? It's almost time for the boy's fight."_

"_Remember this __Romario." Dino__ looked at his right-hand __man. "As__ far as Kyouya's __concerned__, Gola Mosca isn't even worth his attention." Dino smirked._

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori Chuu, The Cloud Ground<strong>

Everyone gaped in shock as Hibari effortlessly disarmed the machine and tore off its arm in one move, thus ending the Cloud Battle in mere seconds.

Hibari silently clicked the two ring pieces together and tossed it to one of the Cervello judges. "I don't need this thing."

"Eh? Uh…"

Hibari merely walked pass the pastel-haired girl and pointed his tonfa at the still sitting Varia boss. "Now, you. The one sitting down over there. Come down here. I need to bite the monkey boss to death before I can go home."

Staring at the volatile prefect, Xanxus merely smiled before jumping into the arena, landing on Hibari's tonfa. With another twisted smile, he jumps away, only to move aside as the stop he stood moments ago exploded.

"My foot slipped." Xanxus tugged at his jacket.

"I'm sure." Hibari's word was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not lying. I'm just going over to retrieve that piece of junk." Xanxus stared arrogantly at Hibari. "We've lost."

Hibari readied himself for another attack. "Your face doesn't look like it." Hibari quickly moved in to attack the Varia Boss.

"What is Hibari doing? He just won against that machine," Ryohei loudly exclaimed as the three boys watched in astonishment. By the sideline, Hinagi sighed.

Ignoring the flying bullets and exploding minefield, Hibari diligently attacked the Italian. "How long are you going to keep this up?" the prefect asked.

"Relax. I'm won't lay a hand on you."

"Whatever. Either way, you will be bitten to death."

"Our boss is scheming something." Under numerous bandages on his face, Belphegor watched his boss dodge every single move Hibari threw.

Levi stared at the fallen prince. "What is it?"

"Dunno. I bet Mammon and Squalo would have known."

Ignored, the dead machine stirred into life as Gola Mosca analyzed and determined its target.

Hibari never knew what was coming.

A blast of light sliced through the gloom and hit Hibari. The startled prefect knelt to the floor in surprise as blood bloomed on his pants.

"What the?"

"Hibari!" Yamamoto yelled before ducking as a barrage of missiles hit their spot. "W-What was that?"

"SHIT, RUN!"

Levi peered into the gloom, trying to see what was attacking Tsuna's friends. "What's that?"

Bel, who saw it in time, hopped away. "Shit!" Levi was barraged under the missiles.

"Damn it!" Gokudera cursed as he stood up, turning to the others. "Oy, are you guys alright?"

Yamamoto waved the smoke away. "Yup. Ah! Are you alright, Sasagawa-ani?"

"I'm okay to the EXTREME." Ryohei coughed. "What the in the world happened?"

"I don't have a clue." Gokudera turned back to the battlefield. "But I think it's something to do with the thing that attacked Hibari." The three of them can only watch in shock as Gola Mosca flew up and began to attack everyone.

Everyone yelled and ran for cover as Gola Mosca ran on rampage; Xanxus maniacally laughed in the middle of the field of flame.

"He's…laughing." Yamamoto stared in disbelief.

"That bastard. He'd planned to cause this accident from the start, no matter what, to wipe us out. That's why he taunted Hibari."

"How underhanded!" Ryohei yelled. Hinagi, meanwhile, ignored Gokudera's theory and frantically scanned the field for the cloud candidate.

Hibari gritted his teeth as he painfully stood up. "You used me?" Pissed, he braced himself to attack again, not noticing the missiles heading his way.

"Kumo-san!" Hinagi quickly ran down the hill, and ducking under the flying debris, into the field. Ryohei, who just managed to pick himself from the floor, looked at the ghost in alarm.

"Hey! THAT FIELD IS DANGEROUS!"

"Eh?" She looked down in shock when a loud 'click' went off.

"Nagi-chan, look out!" Kyoko tackled the now solid ghost onto the ground as the minefield she accidentally stepped on ignited.

"Ah, Kiri-san." Kyoko winced when she felt rocks digging at her ribs. But they weren't out of danger yet.

With another 'click', one of the Gatling guns came to life as the Gola Mosca turned to them, aiming its missiles at the two girls.

"HINAGI!"

"KYOKO!"

"FUCK!"

The two girls could only hold each other, eyes tightly closed.

A loud explosion ignited and yet they were left unharmed. Quickly the two girls looked up and there standing like a bright beacon in the darkness, their savior stood in front of them, protecting them from the blast.

"T-Tsu-kun/Bossu!"

His dying will flame shining brightly in the darkness, Sawada Tsunayoshi stood defiantly in front of Gola Mosca, his flaming fist raised.

"I will not let you hurt my friends!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. The chapter's seemed a bit bland for me. I hope next chapter is better.<strong>

**review.**

**Chapter 10: Confrontation and Eve of the Battle.**


	11. Chapter 1o: confrontation

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Enjoy this chapter, k?**

**Dedicating this to Hidekazu Ichinose, Gokudera Hayato's V/A, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, I would stop those-so-called fans from bashing Chrome. I truly admire Chrome's courage to fight even though she's in her deathbed. So guys, please stop bashing Chrome or I would have to use Leon Mallet on you guys.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kiri to Kumo<strong>

**Chapter 10: Confrontation and Eve of the Battle.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi stood defiantly in front of the massive machine, his flame burning brightly. Behind him, Kyoko and Nagi picked themselves up from the ground; the latter stared admiringly at their savior while the auburn-haired girl sighed in relief.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko touched his shoulder as if to make sure the boy in front of her was real and not an illusion. "Thank god you're here!"

The brunet spared a smile at his crush before turning back to his opponent. "Kyoko-chan, Hinagi-san, I think you guys better get out of here now. It's getting too dangerous."

"I can take care—" Kyoko's heated answer was cut off when Hinagi gamely grab her. "Hai, Bossu. Let's go, Kiri-san." Kyoko momentarily struggled, but after seeing Ryohei's expression and Tsuna's silent plead, the auburn-haired illusionist relented and allowed herself to be led away by the ghost.

Ryohei sighed in relief when he saw his sister move off the field while Hibari stared at Tsuna, making a mental note to repay the favor and at the same time he wondered how far the herbivore had improved.

Xanxus meanwhile stared at the trash he deemed unworthy for the Vongola throne. "So. You came. However…"

Gola Mosca immediately launched itself at the sky flame user; a barrage of missiles flew toward him. Basil and Reborn, who just arrived at the scene, could barely dodge them as they quickly ran toward Tsuna.

"What could possibly be going on?" Basil puffed out.

"It looks like Mosca's out to destroy everything," Reborn answered as the miniature Hitman quickly assessed the damages caused to Namimori playing field. Watching Mosca flying out of control, he quickly added, "A human can't move like that. I wonder if it's gone out of control."

A small smile carved into Xanxus's face as he watched the arcobaleno run into the field. It seemed his plan was working out fine. He turned back to watch the intense battle. "The trash will be taken out in order," he said cryptically. "There's no change in that."

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked up when some of the flying missiles flew toward him. Rather than running in fear, he flew toward the missiles, harmonizing and blowing them up using his sky flame.<p>

"What?" Levi shielded his eyes as he and Bel watched Tsuna fly in the sky.

"The Prince can't believe it."

"H-He's flying to the extreme!" Ryohei pointed out as others watched in surprised awe. Kyoko watched the future Mafia Don, her left eye turned red as her temporary tenant decided to come out and watch with them.

_Ku fufu, it seems you have improved beyond measure, Sawada Tsunayoshi…_

Tsuna, using his sky flame as propulsion, flew toward Gola Mosca, intending to finish it once and for all. High speed bullets flew at the brunet, who easily dodged them midair, retaliating with a huge thrust and taking out Gola Mosca's other hand (the other was taken out by Hibari during the Cloud Ring Battle). The boy landed on the ground, holding onto the mechanical hand as Mosca crashed behind him. Everyone watched him in awe and wonder, Xanxus's red eyes narrowed as he tried to analyze the once weak mafia heir.

"Hey, you piece of junk." Tsuna turned and if possible, the flame on his forehead burned brighter. "I'm your opponent." He blasted the hand into smithereens. The Mosca retaliated by blasting barrage upon barrage of missiles at the brunet. Tsuna quickly jumped back to dodge the missiles. The others watching from the sidelines were worried; Kyoko's fingernails dug deeper into her clenched palms as she worried for her friend.

"What's going on? All the missiles are aimed at the 10th!" Gokudera exclaimed, itching to help his boss.

"He's after Tsuna." Reborn's beady eyes watched as his students dodged the missiles. "Mosca… is concentrating his attacks on Tsuna."

Tsuna flew toward Mosca and slammed his fist into the main cannon, sending the Mosca smashing into the ground. The boy landed on the ground just as the Mosca stood in front of him, fully intending to crush his opponent. Tsuna calmly used a simple karate chop, scorching the machine into half by using his reinforced flame.

The machine blew up as an old man fell out of his cocoon prison.

* * *

><p>After the shocking revelation, and Xanxus command, the Cervello judges stepped in to stop what would be a senseless massacre.<p>

"Wait!" Everyone turned to the pastel-haired girls, Ken and Chikusa using that moment to subtly stand in front of Kyoko. "The fight to avenge the 9th will be controlled by us."

"WHAT?" Ryohei yelled. Beside him, Gokudera and Yamamoto clenched their choice of weapons, Hinagi moved to stand behind Hibari, holding her staff tightly to her chest as the prefect murderously glared at the girls for interrupting the inevitable battle.

"We have a duty to watch over the Vongola Rings," the two judges said simultaneously.

"What are you talking about, Xanxus's dogs?" Gokudera spat out angrily, his fury hot enough to burn his dynamites.

"Watch your mouth." One of them showed everyone a letter with a sky flame seal on it. "We have the 9th direct orders." They continued, "We cannot allow the Rings to change hands without our approval."

"How dare you!" Basil yelled angrily, for once forgetting his usual olden English. "You must have forced the 9th to make that Dying Will Flame Seal!"

Xanxus merely smirked as Tsuna tensed. "As we said earlier, please refrain from conjecture." The two judges turned to the two sky flame users. "This battle, which will determine the next Vongola boss, shall be called the Sky Match!"

"In other words, it will be the final battle of the Ring Conflict that we've held." They turned to Xanxus. "How does this suit you, Xanxus-sama?"

"It's not bad." The Italian assassin nodded as Tsuna stared defiantly at him.

"Then, tomorrow night…," one of the Cervello said, and the other picked up from where she left, "would everyone please gather at Nami Chuu for the Sky Battle?"

"So," Bel said aloud, "you've given them a stay of execution."

"WHAT?"

"You Bastard!"

"Tomorrow is going to be this comedy's last act. Struggle with all your might." Xanxus threw the Sky half-ring at Tsuna before he and his entourage disappeared in a loud explosion.

* * *

><p>Dino who, with his entourage, just arrived at the nick of time, surveyed the destroyed field as his men helped carry out the 9thout of the area and to a safe house where they could treat his wounds. Kyoko, who was staring at Tsuna, quickly left with her two guardians, promising her brother that she would quickly go home.<p>

"Are you all right, Hibari, Hinagi?" Yamamoto and Gokudera moved toward the volatile prefect. The ghost nodded absently as she silently catalogued Hibari's injuries, staring worriedly at the deep gash on his left leg.

"You were surprisingly well behaved," Gokudera pointed out, staring unrepentantly as Yamamoto nudged him for his animal simile.

"If these incidents are drawing out that herbivore's power," Hibari paused as he stared at Tsuna, "then I can't intervene yet." All the guardians turned and watched their future boss as Tsuna stood in front of the field, staring blankly at nothing. It was not until Reborn jumped on his back and sent him crashing onto the floor that the brunet snapped out of his reverie.

Hibari left, limping as the others laughed at Tsuna's and Reborn's antics. Hinagi merely bowed before she misted out. The scent of violet lingered in the air.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eve of the Sky Ring Battle.<em>**

Tsuna tugged at his Leon flame-proof vest, smiling slightly as he held the lucky charm amulet Kyoko gave him that afternoon. Softly kissing the charm, he vowed.

_I will survive tonight. All of us will survive tonight. For another chance to hangout and watch fireworks together._

Ryohei wrapped another round of bandages around his fist and momentarily wondered where Kyoko and Colonello-shishou was. He made sure he had the Sun Vongola Ring with him before he left the empty house.

_Sawada will win tonight TO THE EXTREME! FOR SURE TO THE EXTREME!_

Gokudera made sure he restocked his dynamites, quickly working his way through another packet of cigarette. He watched as Haru slept beside him. From what he had heard from Maman, the girl had briefly woken up from her coma that afternoon before slipping back to a natural sleep. Staring at the bed-ridden girl, the white-haired Italian vowed.

_Juudaime will win tonight for sure. Just wait, Haru. I'll get your revenge and blow up that mustache bastard to hell!_

Yamamoto sheathed his shinai after making sure his katana was ready for tonight. Staring at the mirror, the baseball player was glad he didn't have to use the eye-patch anymore. Tugging on his shinai, Yamamoto left for Namimori Chuu.

_We'll win tonight Tsuna, and this game will finally be over._

At Kokuyo, Kyoko opened her eyes and saw Ken and Chikusa expectantly staring at her. The auburn-haired illusionist could only shake her head as she stretched her aching arms. "It's like Mukuro-san is talking to someone else."

"You're even more useless if you can't contact Mukuro-san!" Ken barked angrily. Kyoko couldn't help but cring back. "I'm sorry."

"Like I'll forgive you, stupid!"

The girl bowed, putting her collapsible trident into her white clutch as she tugged on her Kokuyo jacket over her black dress. "I'm going then." Walking away, Kyoko couldn't help but worry about tonight's outcome.

…_Don't worry, my dear Elena… _

_Mukuro-san?_

_It will be alright. Sawada Tsunayoshi will win tonight._

_That's right. Tsuna-kun will win and return to all of us with victory and the Vongola throne in hand._

Binding the bandages tightly, Hinagi turned as Hibari tugged on his black pants, staring at the Mist Vongola Ring resting on the table in front of her. Wearing the silver chain around her neck, the ghost tugged the ring into her shirt, feeling the power of the Ring boosting her ability to create a solid body for herself.

Kusakabe, who had accidentally stumbled on the truth, merely shifted as the ghost materialized in front of him as he entered the room and gave a cursory report on Namimori discipline.

Hibari ignored what his deputy was saying and stared broodingly outside, his hands twitching for his tonfa.

_Tonight, tonight I will bite that Monkey King and his herbivorous group to death!_

Hinagi meanwhile tugged her hair ribbon, standing beside him as she too stared at the Namimori field.

_Bossu will win tonight and all this nightmare will go away. For Kumo-san's sake, I'll do anything to finish this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Review!<strong>  
><em>

_Chapter 11: The Sky Battle._

_As Tsuna struggles with his adversary, can others overcome the poison and help Tsuna? How about Hinagi? Will Mukuro intervened?  
><em>


	12. Chapter 11: The Sky Battle Part One

**I wrote this during the Philosophy Lecture and posting this now during my Theatre Lecture. Everyone twisting their hips and I'm watching enviously. I wanna dance too! Argh, curse you my two left feets. And we're showing the sneak peeks for the _Bangsawan performance_ 2 weeks from now. Dangit...  
><strong>

**Beta: Jasmin Liertha! Thank you for doing this under 4 hours!**

**Dedicated once again to Deadly Chronicle!~ Congrats for being accepted!~ I hate you!~ LOL**

**Warning: Some 1896, 5986 and BelMammon.  
><strong>

**Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Does the Vendice going to kill Mukuro and Nana? We will never know until next week. Hey, aty least we get to see some Mukuro/Fran brothership. LOL  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kiri to Kumo<strong>

**Chapter 11: The Sky Battle Part One, Those who Protects One Another.**

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei scoffed at the idea of anyone worthier than Tsuna being Vongola Juudaime, and Basil then realized why everyone would follow Tsuna-dono with such loyalty.

_I see. They've already realized Sawada-dono's extraordinary ordinariness. _

A loud blast from Namimori Chuu heralded the start of the Sky Battle. The four of them ran toward the Middle school, gasping as hot air blew at them.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the smoke, Xanxus stood grinning madly at them.<p>

"It seems your opponent is in a good shape, dame-Tsuna." The four of them turned to see Reborn and Tsuna standing by the sidelines, watching Xanxus.

"We've been waiting for you." The two Cervello Judges leapt down and turned to Tsuna. "Now, all Guardians on Sawada's side, Sun, Storm, Rain, Mist and Cloud, have arrived."

Everyone turned to see Hibari entering the school grounds, quickly followed by Hinagi, who shyly nodded at them.

"It seems Sawada's Thunder Guardian is here as well."

Gokudera was horrified when he saw the barely-conscious Haru sitting on the wheel-chair, blearily eyeing them.

"You fucking bitches!" the silver-haired Italian bomber screamed. His heart clenched as Haru weakly tugged at her oxygen mask. The boy cursed in a litany of Italian, English and Japanese curse-words. Beside him, Tsuna was protesting about her involvement in the upcoming battle.

"Quiet." One of the Cervello Judges raised her hand to stop the onslaught of words. "Unless you wanted to forfeit the battles, I suggest you keep your words to yourselves."

Gokudera hissed in anger but stopped when Haru shakily stood up. "It's ok, Gokudera-kun, Tsuna-san. Haru can still fight tonight, no matter what happens." The girl weakly smiled as she clutched a pair of spikes to her chest.

"The reason why we called all the Guardians here tonight is because the Sky Battle gambles on both Rings and Guardian's lives."

Tsuna gritted his teeth in frustration, biting down several protests he would love to throw at the two pastel-haired judges.

"First, we will collect all the Guardians' rings." Hinagi drew away when one of the Cervello went to retrieve her Mist Ring.

"A-Anou, without the Mist Ring or Kumo-san, I can't materialize," Hinagi shyly pointed out from behind Hibari, shrinking back when everyone stared at her.

"How weak. I can't believe I was beaten by a weakling." Mammon sniffed in disdain from inside her cage. Bel sniggered, refraining from pointing out how hypocritical it was for the arcobaleno to say that since she was the one stuck in a bird cage.

"If anyone doesn't mind, Hinagi-san can use me as her vessel." Everyone turned to see that Kyoko had just arrived with her two bodyguards. She self-consciously smiled at them. "Both of us have the same flame type so that wouldn't be much of a problem."

"No, I will not allow that TO THE EXTREME! NOT KYOKO!" Ryohei hollered angrily, though he was quickly restrained by Yamamoto and Gokudera as Hinagi silently floated to the female illusionist.

After a quick discussion, the two judges nodded. "We agree on allowing Dokuro Elena to join the battle as the Mist Vessel."

Putting the name issue aside, Tsuna watched with a bated breath as Hinagi shyly touched Kyoko and mist quickly covered the both of them. The thick smoke suddenly blew away, leaving a young purplenette behind, wearing a white dress and a jacket almost like Hibari's, and her long hair was pulled back into a plain braid. The Mist Ring hung on the silver chain she was wearing on her neck.

"Please put your Rings in this box." After making sure all the Rings were in their possession and the rules of the battle tonight were explained, the Cervello women passed around a box full of camera-equipped monitor wristbands, telling all the guardians, except the Sky to wear them.

"Now, will each Guardian move to your battlefields as soon as you have been equipped with the wristband." The masked woman waved away all the questions, threatening them with disqualification. Some of them quickly realized that they may play an active role in tonight's battle. After a quick group cheer (Hibari steadfastly disagreed on joining in what he called a ridiculous herbivore activity), everyone scattered.

"Good luck Tsuna-san."

"Do your best to THE EXTREME!"

"Boss, good luck."

"I'll see you later, Juudaime."

"Don't push yourself."

Hibari silently eyed Tsuna and Hinagi before nodding at them, moving toward his position on the field.

* * *

><p>As Gokudera and Haru were escorted toward their battle points, the Italian was furiously thinking about tonight's battle and wondered if there was more to the night's program. Staring blankly at the back of Haru's chair, Gokudera quickly remembered something. "Wait."<p>

Haru stopped, staring curiously at Gokudera. The Cervello woman who was wheeling Haru's chair moved away a bit to give them some privacy. Without much ado, the Storm guardian ducked down and put his face almost nose to nose with the brunette. Pretending as if he was kissing her, the boy softly muttered at her as he quickly gave her a dynamite stick. "Use this when something happens. Please."

Haru stared at the boy incredulously. If she didn't know better, she would have thought the boy was… pleading to her. He awkwardly patted her hand and moved toward his position, leaving the girl gaping at him.

After explaining the Rings whereabouts, the Cervello immediately activated the poison inside their wristbands, rendering all the guardians useless. Warning the two sky candidates about the time limit and the condition to neutralize the poison, the two Cervello Judges raised their hands.

"Let the Sky—" Everything exploded as Xanxus quickly attacked Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was torn between fighting Xanxus head-on and protecting his guardians at the same time. Especially after Xanxus's stunt of blasting the Lightning and Storm pole, propelling the Rings to his guardians. Reborn, however, tugged his hat down, hiding the big smile on his face. He, in fact, had noticed something that the others didn't.<p>

"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna. Your guardians are not normal people either."

Gokudera gasped as he felt something burning inside him. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he fumbled for his dynamites. Not far from him, Bel stood up, the antidote coursing through his vein.

"Ushishishi. It seems the bomb brat is going to die tonight by my hand." The Prince the Ripper threw his knives into the air. "Now how am I going to kill you, hmm?"

But before Bel could cut him into pieces, sharp shurikens appeared out of nowhere, forcing the blond assassin to jump away at the same time dropping the Storm Ring.

* * *

><p>Haru weakly tried to move away, the poison in her body blurring her mind. Watching as a mustached Italian approached her, Haru haphazardly threw the dynamite Gokudera gave her, cursing in an unladylike way when the dynamite exploded 2 foot from the guy.<p>

Levi scornfully laughed, his sharp umbrella raised high. "Now die bitch!"

The thrust was blocked by a piece of rubble.

* * *

><p>"Despite her not being a Namimori student, killing is not allowed on the school ground."<p>

Levi stared in shock as Hibari Kyouya appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of Haru. The prefect quickly slammed his tonfa onto Levi's chest, breaking three successive ribs. "I will bite you to death." Hibari tossed the Lightning Ring he swiped from Levi to Haru who quickly used it and sighed as the antidote did its work.

"How irritating." Nagi's soft voice echoed in the hallway; for some reason, it felt like someone else was talking. "You ruined Kumo-san's beloved school. I see I have no choice but to bite you to death." She picked up the Storm Ring Bel dropped and gave it to Gokudera.

"Could you just fucking quit spouting shits about Namimori Chuu?" Gokudera yelled as he quickly picked himself up off the floor. "I swear you discipline freaks…," he muttered as the two of them faced Bel who quickly saw the predicament he was in.

"Wait! What about Mammon? Is she ok?" The Prince panicked when he realized who the one attacking him was. He had heard that Tsuna was a weakling who tried to protect everyone, including his enemies. After what he saw in the last few battles, Bel felt something akin to respect to the young heir. But what about his guardians? Did they also uphold his morality?

"Don't worry. She's alright." Hinagi grinned darkly; the two boys shuddered at the implication behind the sinister smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside Namimori gymnasium.<p>

"Let me go, you damned wench!" Mammon yelled as the cursed infant was hanging upside down, her poison nullified. "Fight me properly, you accursed ghost!"

* * *

><p>Bel, realizing that he was better off saving Mammon rather than be blown apart and have his bones crushed into pieces, quickly scuttled away. Gokudera spat angrily at the retreating Prince though he quickly turned to the staircase leading up to rooftop, where the Lightning Battle took place. "Fuck! Stupid woman!"<p>

The agitated Italian turned in surprise when Hinagi put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Kumo-san is there, protecting Rai-san."

Ignoring yet another weird nickname, Gokudera pushed her away. "How do you know that?" he asked angrily.

"Because he's Kumo-san!" Gokudera shuddered as flowers and stars sparkled around her, her starry eyes looking away dreamily. How the hell did she get her hands on those? That couldn't be real, right? She must be an UMA. Right, she must be…

"Oi, herbivore. Stop cluttering the hallways." Both of them turned to see Hibari coming down the stairs, helping Haru (her wheelchair got smashed into pieces).

"Kumo-san!" Hinagi quickly pushed Gokudera away and hugged the surprised prefect, who dropped Haru in surprise, who was quickly caught by Gokudera, who luckily managed to move before she hit the floor, but he unfortunately stumbled and crashed against the two prefects. Within moments, everyone was in a big guardian pile-up, with the unfortunate Hibari on the bottom and a flabbergasted Haru on the top.

"M-Move, herbivores… before I bite you idiots to death…," Hibari squeaked, inwardly cursing the three herbivores on top of him. The three of them quickly moved, Hinagi and Haru profusely apologizing while Gokudera sniffed, muttering about how he was unable to crush the prefect properly. The Italian yelped in pain when a silver tonfa and a white staff crashed onto his head.

* * *

><p>All the spectators stared weirdly at them. Xanxus blinked before turning to Tsuna, his expression akin to pity. "Your guardians seem…unique."<p>

Tsuna only nodded as the two of them floated in mid-air. "Tell me about it."

The two of them stared at each other, noticing that for once they had something in common. Shaking his head to clear the slight sympathy he had for the young kid in front of him (no one deserved to get crazy guardians, especially ones that were crazier than his motley band of nutcases), Xanxus quickly unleashed a barrage of gunshots at Tsuna.

* * *

><p>"We'll go help Hareta-san and Ame-san." Hinagi pointed to herself and Hibari, who was leaning against the wall not far from them. "Arashi-san should take Rai-san somewhere safe."<p>

"I'm not saving them." Hibari grumbled loudly as Hinagi cheerfully dragged him away toward the area where the Rain Battle took place. "I want to bite the monkey king to death."

"We can't let them die on school grounds! Think about the paperwork."

"Fine! We save them then we go bite the Monkey king to death."

"Okay!" Haru stared at them weirdly and then turned to Gokudera. "Are you sure they are going to be fine, Gokudera-kun?"

"Che. They'll be fine." Gokudera gamely carried Haru, fully intending to carry the girl to a safe spot. He grimaced when the girl struggled against him.

"Hahi! Let Haru go! Haru can still fight!" Haru yelped when Gokudera put his face near hers for the second time, glaring at her.

"I will not let you go. You're injured and will be a burden to Juudaime."

The girl looked down, pinching her elbows in order not to cry. "Haru is sorry. Sorry for being a burden. Just leave Haru here. Go help Tsuna-san." She turned away to hide her teary eyes.

Gokudera cursed himself as he put the girl down. "Woman, look at me." He huffed angrily when Haru stubbornly looked away. "Baka onna." The girl still refused to look at him. "Haru!"

She turned in shock; it was the first time she ever heard Gokudera called her given name. "This isn't a game. I just don't want to see you hurt. Please." His sage-green eyes looked awkwardly at Haru, red coloring his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Colonello turned to Reborn, his eyebrow arched in surprise. "And you said they're just enemies, kora."<p>

Reborn merely shrugged. "Perhaps things happen."

Kenmeanwhile hollered loudly, "Oi, we're not here to watch some crappy love drama!" Beside him, Dino was laughing while Basil was taking rapid notes.

Everyone quickly turned back to the main event when a loud crash boomed in the middle of the school ground. Smoke cleared away to reveal…

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! Review to find out what happen next!<strong>

**Chapter 12: The Sky Battle Part 2, He who we call the Sky.**

**Can Tsuna prevail against Xanxus? Can he win?  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12:The Sky Battle, Part Two

**Happy Earth Hour!**

**I'm just back from my Uni campus where we just celebrated UBD first Earth Hour event. My friends and I played around with glowsticks and I painted my white jacket with awesome lumi-paints. It was uber-fun!  
><strong>

**Thank you to Jasmin Liertha for yet another awesome job of beta-ing.**

**Thanks to LavenderSkies,Featherain, , RosesOnFire, yukixsnow, deadly-chonicles, Aubrey09, Corvino the VII, and Movkingjay Rose for the awesome reviews.**

**Dedicated to Featherrain. Lambo and I-pin are making their debut tonight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiri to Kumo<strong>

**Chapter 12: The Sky Battle, Part Two: He who we called the Sky.**

**Previously on Kiri to Kumo:**

* * *

><p><em>Colonello turned to Reborn, his eyebrow arched in surprise. "And you said they're just enemies, kora."<em>

_Reborn merely shrugged. "Perhaps things happen."_

_Ken meanwhile hollered loudly, "Oi, we're not here to watch some crappy love drama!" Beside him, Dino was laughing while Basil was taking rapid notes._

_Everyone quickly turned back to the main event when a loud crash boomed in the middle of the school ground. Smoke cleared away to reveal…_

* * *

><p>… Tsuna, who was sprawled over the rubble, coughing out blood all over his ruined vest. He could feel two of his ribs broken from the impact. He was lucky at least to avoid the direct hit.<p>

Xanxus was floating in mid-air, looking down at the trash he was fighting and quickly reloading his guns. "Die."

Panting, Tsuna could only look as a barrage of flame bullets flew at him, his hands raised up as if praying, flame flickering on his gloves and forehead.

"Tsuna…plans on using_ that_."

* * *

><p>His intuition was screaming; Xanxus's expression changed as he watched the flame around Tsuna. <em>That flickering, abnormal flame, could it be…<em>

_Could it be the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough?_

"Screw you trash!" Xanxus flew down, repeatedly shooting at Tsuna, forcing the boy to fly away. "I won't let you go!" He threw punch after punch at the brunet, stopping him from completing the technique.

The brunet panted, holding a hand to his bruised chest, yet he still attempted to use the technique. Behind him, Xanxus aimed at the boy, Wrath Flame surging madly into his flying bullets.

Despite the excruciating pain, Tsuna still stood up and once again tried to use the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough technique.

"That's wasted effort. Begone!" Xanxus shot barrage upon barrage of bullets at him. "Scoppio di Ira!"

"That's going to…"

"Hit, Kora!"

"Sawada-dono!"

* * *

><p>A loud explosion echoed all over the place, shaking the entire school infrastructure. Gokudera and the newly healed Yamamoto froze in horror while Haru who was watching from the second floor screamed in horror.<p>

"_Juudaime!"_

"_Tsuna!"_

"_Tsuna-san!"_

Hinagi stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. At the same time, tears fell down her cheeks. Hibari meanwhile forced himself to move, trying not to think about the sometimes herbivore.

_Kiri-san...what's going on?_

_Herbivore, you better not lose._

* * *

><p>The screen cleared to show Tsuna lying on the ground, his Dying Will Flame dying out and his gloves reverted back into its original yarn mitten form.<p>

"So…you died." Xanxus scoffed as he landed back on the ground. "Stupid trash, you only hurried to your death. What a foolish thing to do. I'll turn this piece of trash," a huge glowing ball of flame appeared on his hand, "into ashes!"

A flame suddenly flickered on Tsuna's head as hot air began to propel him up. As Reborn explained the technique to everyone on the sideline, Xanxus pointed out that the technique Tsuna was using was not the real Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough.

Yet after revealing his revised form of the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough technique, Xanxus turned wild and his scars emerged. After a vicious fight between the two heirs, Tsuna finally managed to freeze Xanxus's hand.

Tsuna tried to make Xanxus feel some remorse but he was forced to encase the Italian in ice. Picking up the half-ring, Tsuna pieced the two rings together.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat down exhausted as he stared at the Ring on his palm. He still couldn't believe a small thing like that had caused this scale of chaos in Namimori. The brunet looked up when a loud laugh echoed across the field as Lussuria and Levi emerged out of the smoke, attacking him.<p>

"Y-You're just an illusion," Tsuna tiredly muttered and the illusions filtered away to reveal a manically grinning Bel and Mammon.

"Ushishishi, bingo!" Forcing the young Vongola to the ground, the Prince Ripper quickly wrapped his wires around Tsuna's neck as his guardians thundered into the scene.

Tsuna choked as the fine wires stopped the young heir from breathing. "Ushishishi, throw down the Vongola Rings if you want him alive."

Gokudera cursed but threw the Storm, Lighting and Rain Rings at Mammon. Hinagi, who was holding the Mist and Cloud Rings threw it in front of Bel while Ryohei did the same with the Sun Ring.

"Now…Die!" Bel hissed in shock when the wires melted into nothing as Tsuna used his last remnant of Dying Will Flame to free himself. However Bel and Mammon had all the Rings and used it to free Xanxus from his frozen prison.

The two assassins immediately put on the Rings on Xanxus, declaring Xanxus as the new Tenth Boss of Vongola. Yet inside the powerful radiant light, Xanxus was ripped into pieces.

* * *

><p>The young VARIA boss collapsed onto the floor as blood coursed out of his body, his ring finger where the Sky Ring was put on turned black as if burned.<p>

"Boss!"

"Boss, what's wrong?"

"Impossible! Could it be?"

* * *

><p>After explaining the bitter life story, Xanxus stood, ignoring the blood pouring out of his wounds. "If I can't have this ring….if I can't have the Vongola Throne, then no one will!" he screamed as numerous of VARIA member ran into the school compound, cutting down several Cervello members as the Flame of Wrath burned all over Xanxus. He turned to Tsuna, who couldn't move even as his guardians moved to defend their boss.<p>

"Should I give you a taste of despair before I kill you trash?"

Tsuna screamed as Xanxus threw a stream of fire flew toward Hinagi, who was fighting Mammon.

"KYOKO! HINAGI-SAN!" Kyoko saw the fire too late and only managed to push Hinagi out of her body, bracing herself for the blast.

* * *

><p>After finding out her friends were members of a mafia Family, once being an assassin target and now hosting an insane psychopath in her mind, (the psychopath coughed, apparently offended by the libel. She snorted) Kyoko never thought she would be surprised ever again. Then again…<p>

"Ku fufu." Mist cleared away to reveal a dual-eyed illusionist standing in the middle of the crater. "It seems I've returned from the other side of realm." Mukuro pointed his trident to Xanxus. "As enjoyable as your plans are, Xanxus, I'm disgusted with your treatment towards my dearest Elena." In a blink of an eye, lotus flowers grew all over the floor. "Now, let's clear up this mess, shall we?"

"Ushishishi, don't you know? An elite VARIA squad with fifty members was dispatched to eradicate everything that is involved with the Ring Battles after we declared Boss's victory."

"E-Everything that is involved in this incident?" Yamamoto realized the implication behind the sentence. By the looks of it, even Tsuna caught up.

"Could he mean…O-kaa-san!"

* * *

><p>Everyone in the spectator area except Reborn cursed as they were trapped inside the laser cage, unable to join the battle.<p>

"Don't worry, dame-Tsuna." Reborn tugged his hat down. "Maman would never be involved in the mafia, no matter what happened." The screen cleared to show a group of VARIA assassins scattered all over the place, adult I-pin and Lambo standing in the middle, just finishing off the last few assassins left.

* * *

><p>"Haru, take Juudaime out of here!" Gokudera yelled as everyone dived into battle. Hibari quickly pushed Hinagi back as he moved forward to bite everyone to death. Mukuro meanwhile was ku fufu-ing merrily as he pushed group after group of assassins into his created hell as Yamamoto slashed down his opponents.<p>

Bel and Mammon tried to take advantage of the situation by attacking the still-immobile Tsuna. They screamed as illusionary pillars of flames smashed into them, courtesy of Hinagi. Within minutes, assassins littered the ruined ground of Namimori Chuu.

Tsuna, who was helped up by Gokudera and Yamamoto, turned to Xanxus. "It's over Xanxus. Give it up."

"SCREW YOU TRASH!" Xanxus hollered madly but before he could attack, he was silenced by a single bullet.

A young infant stepped into the scene, totting a sniping gun as she surveyed the battle scene in approval. "Good job kid." She pushed up her infra-red goggles, causing Colonello to choke on his spit. "The Vongola gonna take it from here."

"Ok." Tsuna suddenly collapsed in exhaustion.

"Tsuna!/ JUUDAIME!/ Boss-san!/TSUNA-SAN!/Tsu-kun!/Herbivore!"

* * *

><p>Staring at Tsuna, who was fast asleep, (Tsuna would be fine, Reborn reassured them. He just needed some rest) everyone collapsed around him, grinning and laughing happily amidst the chaos in Namimori Chuu.<p>

"So."

Gokudera opened his green eyes to see Haru poking his cheeks. "What now?" The boy sank back to the ground beside Tsuna.

"Ha-hi, aren't you going to ask Haru out?" Everyone, except Tsuna, quickly looked up and stared at Gokudera, who was madly spluttering at the blushing cosplayer.

"W-what the hell?" To Gokudera's horror, even Mukuro deigned to show himself, staring with great interest at the two guardians. "W-Why do I-I asked y-you out?" he was horrified to find himself stuttering.

"Well, aren't you supposed to ask Haru out? You know, after all this, it is customary, especially after what happened."

"Hell no. I'm not asking you out, Baka Onna." Everyone couldn't help but wince at the loud smack on the silveret's head. Huffing angrily, the girl limped away as others laughed at the boy's baffled expression.

"What the fucking hell did I do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>The battle scene was atrocious. I fell I just epically fail for a writer XS. Did anyone recognised Lal? Lol, that came out of the blue.<strong>

**Up next is a few interludes before the start of teh new arc. We going to learn more on Kyoko's view about her mental tenant (Joke intended), Hana's epic fail of sleuth-work and some daily life between Hibari and Nagi.**

**Review!~~  
><strong>


	14. Interlude Two

**Special thanks to jessicalee94, yukixsnow, snowxbutterfly, deadly-chronicles, Mockingjay Rose and Featherain for the awesome reviews!  
><strong>

**Dedicated to: Mockingjay Rose, my 100th reviewer!** Sorry, Yuki-chan, you don't count!LOL**  
><strong>

**Kiri to Kumo**

**Interlude Two: In which Kyoko ruminates about her mental tenant, Mukuro had some fun and Hana getting suspicious.**

* * *

><p>Kyoko always thought life was simple. She had a simple childhood where everyone adored her and took care of her. When she entered Middle school, she was the school idol and revered by everyone. Queen of the Namimori social life, she controlled the information flow in the town; she was the first to know anything from her links around Namimori.<p>

She knew what she wanted in life: a nice husband with good social standing, a good social life and a career where she can have some control on the society.

Then a man named Rokudou Mukuro came into her well-planned life.

The once simple, peaceful life in Namimori had never been seen so dark. Mafia, cruel experiments, assassinations, illusionary worlds…the girl never thought how scary the world looked before. And it was all because of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

And to repay the kindness the boy had given her (apparently the boy once was ready to die so she wouldn't be killed) and help him, Kyoko agreed to help Mukuro.

Who would have thought her mind would now be the playground and temporary apartment space of a sycophantic psychopath

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori Chuu.<strong>

Kyoko was diligently writing down notes when she heard a soft whisper by her ear. And judging from the lack of reaction around her, she deduced that someone else was trying to catch her attention.

_This is so boring, dearest Elena. Why can't you just skip the class?_

Kyoko inwardly sighed as she tuned to the mental conversation poking in her head. _I can't. I have to maintain my reputation as a studious girl, Mukuro-san._

_Then create an illusion. Come now, my dear Elena, it's a beautiful day outside and we're stuck in this horrid class._

_I can't. Hibari-san and Tsuna-kun will notice. And didn't I tell you to stop calling me Elena?_

_Ku fufufu, why ever not? Elena is a fitting name for a girl who give a chance in freedom in this dreary place they call prison._

_... Never mind..._

* * *

><p>The last class for the day had just ended and most of her classmate had went home, leaving her behind to wait for Hana, who had class duties that day. Reading through her maths notes (they had a test for tomorrow), she noticed that Tsuna was awkwardly standing in front of her.<p>

"Can I help you, Tsuna-kun?" She tilted her head, staring curiously at him.

"Um, uh, I was wondering if…if you want to do some revision with me at the library? The…uh, two of you, I mean." The brunet looked everywhere but the auburn-haired girl.

"Are…are you asking me out on a date, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko looked down as Mukuro's gleeful laugh echoed in her mind.

_Ku fufu, it seems that the little Vongola pup is growing up. Hey, Elena, let me play for a while._

_Just don't scare him too much, Mukuro-san._

"Uh…something like that." Tsuna laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ku fufu, so you're asking _me_ on a date, _Tsunayoshi-kun_?" Tsuna stared with horror as Kyoko's right sienna eye turned red with the kanji one on it.

Hana, who was cleaning the whiteboard, stared as Tsuna quickly backed away, staring at Kyoko with something akin to horror.

"Mukuro!" the brunet yelped.

"Gomen, _Tsu-kun_."_ Kyoko_ twirled a stray hair around her finger. "But I promised Hana-chan I'll go out for ice-cream with her."

"Uh, um, okay!" Tsuna quickly ran out and Gokudera, who threw a threatening glare at Kyoko of all people, chased after the young brunet.

* * *

><p><strong>At Greatest Cake Cafe<strong>

Kyoko stared in delight at the vast selection of ice-cream in front of her when she espied something she hadn't saw before in her last visit to the cafe.

"Oh, look Hana-chan, they even have pineapple-flavor ice-cream! Maybe I should get that one."

_E-Le-Na~~_

Kyoko giggled to herself but got a chocolate ice-cream instead.

* * *

><p>There was something wrong in Namimori. And it all had to do with Dame-Tsuna. Kurokawa Hana frowned as she watched Kyoko yet again giggled again to herself as if she knows something Hana didn't. Ever since Dame-Tsuna so-called tutor came to Namimori (she still couldn't believe the little brat was Dame-Tsuna's tutor…then again, it was <em>Dame-Tsuna.<em>)

She also noticed some major changes in some of her classmates. Gokudera Hayato, punk delinquent and genius of Namimori was latching more tightly against Tsuna, even yelling at people if they accidentally said something wrong to the boy. Yamamoto, meanwhile, was also another one with some major changes in his life. A guy that only breathed, spoke and basically lived baseball. But after Tsuna saved him from his failed suicide quest, Yamamoto began to take more interest with what life …and Tsuna has to offer.

Hibari was another interesting change in Namimori Chuu. After his accident and his short stint in hospital, the prefect had changed as if into another man. There were also some rumors concerning a ghost circulating around him, heck some students even claimed that they see a purple haired girl wandering around the school, chastised some of the rule-breakers and actually frightened one of the bullied into not going to school for days.

She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out. She hated not knowing something when all the people she seemed to associate with knew. And now that Kyoko was into whatever Tsuna's little circle (attentively dubbed) doing, Kurokawa Hana was determined to get the truth.

* * *

><p>"Is everything all right with you?" Hana asked, noticing the odd look in Kyoko's eyes for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. As if she was somewhere else with someone else.<p>

"Eh? Yes, why?"

"You've been strangely preoccupied lately."

Kyoko shrugged. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind," she replied. A soft laugh echoed in her mind. Looks like Mukuro decided to listen in after all.

"Oh?" Now was her chance. "Does it have to do with Sawada, by any chance?" She aimed a cheeky grin at the blush on Kyoko's face. Bingo! "It does, doesn't it?" she asked. "What did Dame-Tsuna do this time? He's been acting weird, too, hasn't he?"

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked sharply.

"Sawada is…weird…different—I don't know. But I know there's something off about him. He likes you so I thought he might tell you what's going on."

"You shouldn't pry into things that aren't of your concern." Hana blinked in shock. Did Kyoko just reprimand her?

"'I was just curious, that's all." Hana said back defensively as she drew back, staring warily at her. Why did she get the feeling that the Kyoko in front of her wasn't the Kyoko she knew?

* * *

><p><em>Aren't you going to tell her, Elena dear?<em>

_No. She shouldn't involve herself in the mafia world. I want Hana-chan to at least get a normal life._

Kyoko was chilled by Mukuro's departing comment.

_Oya, how lyrical. Do you seriously think a girl that is involved in Sawada Tsunayoshi's little group can escape unscathed from the mafia world? How naïve you are, my dearest Elena._

"-ko? Kyoko?" The auburn girl blinked and stared back at Hana, who was looking worriedly at her. "Are you ok? You looked…scared for a minute."

Hana watched as Kyoko abruptly stood up, grabbing her bag. "Gomen Hana-chan, I just remembered I had to do some errands. Bye." The black-haired girl watched as Kyoko left the café, frowning.

Something was clearly going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Sorry if a bit lame. The chapter is more focused on showing some of Kyoko's other side of things. Sort of.<strong>

**Review.**

**Interlude Three: Where Everyone tries to help Gokudera figure out about Haru, Bianchi threatens his adorable brother to get a move on and the delinquent genius finally gets it.  
><strong>


	15. Interlude Three

**I'm back! After strenuous weeks of training, rehearsing and finally the performance itself, I'm finally free. Yahoo! No more Bangsawan, no more scary anxiety on stage and the best of all... no more singing! (I was forced to take someone's role 24 hours before the show, singing live Smash's Lexington and 52nd Street. let's just say it was a uber-shocker for all.)**

**Dedicated to Deadly-Chronicle, who's latest update of 'Switched' prompts me back on writing!  
><strong>

**Kiri to Kumo **

**Interlude Three: Where Bianchi tries to help her dense brother, Mukuro had fun again and Gokudera finally gets it.**

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot."<p>

Gokudera looked up from the occult magazine he was reading, but he instantly regretted the action as he stared into a pair of black sunglasses. The silveret quickly turned aside, trying to calm his nauseous stomach. "What the hell? Damn it, how many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking into my apartment?"

Bianchi couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain as she watched her only brother quickly move away from her.

"I'm here to tell you that you, my dear brother, are an idiot." Bianchi leaned against the counter, wondering when the green-eyed boy had last cleaned the apartment.

"What did I do this time?"

The woman snorted, wondering how a genius like him could be so dense.

"Really, Hayato? After that gauche move you made three nights ago? Clearly you need some lessons on romance."

"Huh?"

"Must I spell it out Hayato? You made a romantic admission, tried to save her and you had the gall to turn Haru down. In front of everyone!"

"What does this have anything to do with me?"

Bianchi slapped herself on the head, wondering if she should just poison the boy and be done with it.

* * *

><p>Tsuna watched as Gokudera retched over the toilet and Yamamoto laughed as he fixed a cup of tea for the Italian. Kyoko meanwhile watched in amusement. Mukuro chuckled inwardly as he hijacked a piece of the girl's mind. Who could have thought the Vongola could be so funny?<p>

The silveret glared as everyone sat down around his coffee table, Kyoko even used illusions to clean some of the mess on the floor.

"What do you want?" He glared before apologizing to Tsuna, who looked hurt.

"You see, Gokudera-kun, we're here to help you with your… ah, _problem_." Tsuna smiled ruefully.

"What Tsuna-kun is trying to say is we're bored and there's nothing good on TV right now." Kyoko grinned. "I personally think this is more entertaining than any soap-opera."

"Please, Mukuro-kun." Tsuna rubbed his aching head. "Don't make things more complicated."

"Ah, but _Tsu-kun_, I'm bored." Kyoko, no, Mukuro laughed his signature creepy laugh.

"I'm glad my problems amuse you, you freaking corpse possessor."

"Oya, is that sarcasm I detect?"

"Haha, it seems they get along just fine," Yamamoto muttered to Tsuna, who wondered what was wrong with his friends.

"A-Anyway!" Tsuna quickly intervened before someone got killed… or blown up. "We're here to discuss about your problem with Haru."

"But there's nothing wrong between the two of us!"

"Ku fufu, I would say something about a river in Egypt but that would be too much." Mukuro chuckled.

Tsuna had a feeling they were going to be here for a_ long_ time.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile.<strong>

The usually crowded library was empty that afternoon. A purple haired girl was inside, reading a thick book on Greek mythology as Hibari Kyouya put away a bunch of books. Hibari, for once ever since he stepped into Namimori Chuu, was doing his library duties. (It might have something to do with the dual-eyed girl, who begged Hibari to let her go to the library. Hibari, being a protective guy, tagged along, using his library duties as an excuse.)

Finally done with his duties, the black-haired boy sat beside the girl and stared at her. Hinagi looked up, looking at Hibari in confusion.

"Is there something wrong, Kumo-san?"

"Nothing." Nagi blinked as the boy put his hand on her face, caressing her cheeks.

"Oh." Hinagi looked back at her book, inwardly enjoying Hibari's presence beside her. Hibari, who was enjoying Nagi's peaceful demeanor, moved closer, drinking in the soft scent of violet. Hibari moved so close that their faces were inches away, close enough to … kiss.

"Nagi." The ghost turned to find his lips hovering inches from her mouth.

"Ku-Kumo-san?" She could feel a warm, weird feeling inside her chest, and her stomach squirmed as if there were live snakes inside it. Hibari smirked as he inched closer…

"Kyouya~!" Hinagi quickly moved away, blushing brightly and Hibari fell off his chair. The prefect cursed as Dino pranced in. "Kyouya! Hinagi! I'm here to visit you!" The Mafia Don yelped when a silver tonfa smashed the wall inches away from his head.

"For trespassing, I will bite you to death!" Hinagi couldn't help but sigh and she put her book away as the two trashed the room.

* * *

><p><strong>That afternoon.<strong>

Gokudera grumbled as he wandered all over Namimori. He was contemplating over everything that happened that day when a brunette called out to him.

"Gokudera-kun?" Haru, who just came out of the bookstore, smiled at the silveret and she stepped beside him, smiling good-naturedly at him.

"It's a nice day." Gokudera wanted to slap himself. The weather, he was talking about the weather. For some reason he felt a bit flustered around her.

"Yes it is. Did Gokudera-kun know about the new gothic café that just opened downtown? Haru hear it's an awesome place for occult fans."

The green-eyed boy blinked. Why the hell was Haru talking about some random shop? He shrugged.

"Well, I suppose you want to—?"

"Only if you do," she interrupted eagerly.

Gokudera stared. He was going to say, "I suppose you want to go over to Juudaime's?" but her response did not seem to fit.

"I - err—" he stammered.

"Oh, it's okay if you don't," Haru said, looking mortified. "Don't worry. Ha-Haru will see you around."

She walked away. Gokudera stood staring after her, his brain working frantically. Then something clunked into place.

"Haru. Hey Haru!" Haru turned in confusion to see Gokudera staring at her. "That new gothic cake house, I heard they serve some awesome chocolate gateau. Do you want check it out with me?"

"Huh? Umm, I mean sure, why not, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera grinned as he turned around. Moments later, he turned back to Haru, who was still standing behind him.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

"Ha-hi! Wait for Haru!"

At the same time, in front of the Sawada Residence.

"Reborn, move."

The sun arcobaleno could only stare as the ten-year bazooka sailed toward him. "I can't move."

"Huh? Reborn!"

* * *

><p>And we're kicking off for the new arc! Expect the unexpected! A new much maturer Haru! A new lighting Guardian! A mysterious woman in Kokuyo! The disappearance of Hinagi!<p>

**Chapter 12: Blast to the Future!**

Tsuna got hit by the ten-year bazooka and found himself in the fututre. Together with his guardians and friends, can they go back to their time?


	16. Chapter 12: Blast to the Future!

**I'm back!~ After an educational shock, physical activities and emotional upheavals, my muse is back and kicking! Sorry to all my fans who waited for almost two months for this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

**Beta-ed : Jasmin Liertha**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 12: Blast to the Future!<strong>**

"Reborn, LOOK OUT!" Tsuna was blown away by the pink smoke from the 10 year bazooka.

"Reborn, where are you?" The brunet peered into the dissipating smoke, hoping for a glimpse of his ten year older tutor. The boy however could only stare in confusion at the empty spot in front of him.

"R-Reborn?" Shaking his head in confusion, Tsuna picked up the bazooka, thinking that the young sadistic tutor would appear when he was hungry or bored (most likely the latter than the former). Until then, might as well enjoy the holiday.

_(Days later, Tsuna would look back and wonder how stupid and useless he was at that moment.)_

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning.<strong>

Gokudera hummed as he peered at the special package that he was going to share with Juudaime. Just the mere thought of it had the young silveret grinning like a fool.

"Hahi! Ohayou Gokudera-kun!" He turned around in bewilderment before noticing the doe-eyed girl running toward him.

"Ah, Haru, m-morning." Luckily Haru didn't notice the momentary stutter as the girl excitedly gushed at the white plastic bag he was carrying. Ever since their first hangout (both of them vehemently denied it was a date) the relationship between them became a bit stilted.

Awkward, more like.

"So, anyway, what's in the bag desu?"

Gokudera smirked proudly. "I've mailed some _Yatsuhashi_ from Kyoto as a souvenir."

"Hahi! That doesn't count as a souvenir if it's mail-order." The girl blinked in surprise.

"Mind your own business," Gokudera grumbled.

"Then why are you going to Tsuna-san's house?" the girl asked, her brown eyes staring suspiciously at him.

"I came to give him the souvenir."

"For the last time, if it's a mail order, it isn't a souvenir desu!"

"Shut up! If your heart's in the right place, anything can be a souvenir!" Tsuna, who was just standing outside his house, stared at the two teens in confusion, wondering what they were quarreling about this time. "Gokudera-kun! Haru!"

"Ah, Tsuna-san!" Haru ecstatically waved at the young heir while Gokudera seemed to be aghast that Tsuna had caught the two of them quarreling again.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru quickly stood in front of the boy, trying to block Gokudera's way. "Did you hear that they're making an underground mall under the Namimori station? They are holding an event up 'til today!" The girl wildly gestured with her hand. "Let's all go together desu!"

"Cheh, what a child."

Haru quickly glared at the silveret beside her. "Haru is a proper lady!"

"Which part of you is a lady?" Gokudera yelled back. Tsuna could only watch as the two fought again. _Ah, they're no different from usual. Maybe it's their way of having a normal conversation?_

"Oh, right." Gokudera quickly turned to Tsuna, "Juudaime, were you going somewhere?"

"Eh? Ah, well… Reborn hasn't…"

"Did something happen to Reborn-san?"

"Actually…"

* * *

><p>"Eh, he hasn't come home yet?!" Haru asked, worried for the chibi-hitman (whom she still thought was a young kid who wasn't supposed to be exposed to the dark mafia world.)<p>

"So as Juudaime was saying, Reborn was hit by the 10-year bazooka and no one took his place right?"

"That's right. I don't get what's going on."

"H-Hold on a moment, Juudaime." Gokudera quickly think through the problem and did not like the solution he concluded. Staring at Tsuna's hopeful face, the young bomber frantically tried to think up another reason behind Reborn's sudden disappearance without avail. "If he didn't come from ten years from now… could it be because he doesn't exist in ten years' time?" Looking at Tsuna's confused face, Gokudera quickly urged the two of them to look for Reborn.

"Y-yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Namimmori Park<strong>

After a frantic turn around Namimori, Tsuna still couldn't find Reborn anywhere. Waving at I-pin, the brunet suddenly remembered that someone might know about Reborn's whereabouts. Someone who knew about the ten year bazooka like the back of his own hands and might actually clue Tsuna in about Reborn's disappearance in the future.

"LAMBO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Residence<strong>

"You're here, right, Lambo?" Tsuna quickly ran into his room to find Lambo snoring on the floor, the ten year bazooka poking out of his afro. "Lambo, wake up." He quickly shakes the young boy out of his nap. "I need you to use the ten year bazooka on yourself."

"Lambo doesn't know anything about any ten year bazooka."

"I'm talking about the bazooka poking out of your head!" Tsuna quickly pulled the bazooka away from Lambo, only to find himself stuck in a game of tug-of-war. Angry Lambo accidentally let go of the bazooka...

…which landed on Tsuna's head…

BANG!~

* * *

><p>Tsuna slowly opened his eyes in the darkness, a cloying scent clogging his nose.<p>

_Lilies?_ The young boy quickly groped in the dark before pushing at the wall on top of him. To his surprise, the wall gave away to reveal the bright blue sky and the trees crowning it.

Where…where am I? Tsuna quickly sat up, noticing the forest around him and the coffin he laid in.

Wait.

What?

"Who's there?" The brunet looked in surprise as a man walked out from the shadows. "You're…"

Tsuna couldn't help but squeak in surprise as the man dropped down into a kneel in front of him, holding his shoulders tightly. "Juudaime!"

* * *

><p>"Juudaime!"<p>

Tsuna stared at the man in fascination, wondering why the face looked so familiar to him. As he took in the shoulder-length silver hair and the bright lime-green eyes, Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 15, suddenly knew who the man was.

"G-Gokudera-kun?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry." Tsuna stared in horror as the grown Gokudera sobbed over him. "I'm really, really sorry."

"G-Gokudera-kun, i-it's ok. Please, stop crying." Tsuna awkwardly patted his back. "Tell me what's wrong."

The older Gokudera quickly pulled away, staring at the boy in front of him. "For you to be here, you must have been hit by the ten year bazooka. This means I only have 5 minutes." The man quickly pulls out a photo of a red-head and showed it to Tsuna.

"Juudaime, when you return back to the past, you must immediately kill this man."

"Huh?!" Tsuna was taken aback by the fanatical gleam in Gokudera's eyes. "Eh, b-but why?"

"This is a photo from this time." The older Gokudera ignored Tsuna, focusing on trying to explain how important the mission was. "But you met him before your second year of middle school. There is no reason to hesitate. This…this is the only way to change the future. Juudaime, you must do it!"

"Wait…"

"If this man dies, Byakuran wouldn't have gotten…"

_Byakuran? Why is Gokudera-kun acting so serious? What's happening here, in this future?_

"Then, to be certain…"

"Gokudera-kun, there's something that's really bothering me," Tsuna quickly asked. "Why is my future self in this coffin?"

Gokudera's facial expression changed; anger, regret and sadness raged before a look of helplessness and grief plastered on his face.

"J-Juudaime…"

"Did," Tsuna said softly, staring at Gokudera, "did I die in the future?"

A quick look into the green eyes gave Tsuna all the information he needed. "T-that's because…"

An explosion suddenly erupted, interrupting the conversation as the older Gokudera was covered in pink smoke. The smoke blew away to reveal a surprised 15 year old Gokudera sitting in front of him.

"Juudaime, where on earth…"

* * *

><p>After a quick (yet garbled) explanation from Tsuna, Gokudera quickly crouched down, cursing his future self.<p>

"What the hell is going on here?! Why is Juudaime in this fucking coffin?! Where was I when this happened?! Fuck!"

"Umm, Gokudera-kun! It's ok. I'm not even sure I'm dead yet," Tsuna lied, unable to bear seeing his friend blaming himself (or rather the future.) "See, I'm not dead." Thankfully Tsuna's stomach chose to growl at that exact moment, distracting Gokudera from his predicament.

As Tsuna munched through the last bits of Yatsuhashi, he watched Gokudera riffle through the content of his future-self's suitcase (Tsuna was still trying to wrap the idea around his head) and blinked as Gokudera found a letter in it. Apparently the letter was full of G-Script, something Gokudera wrote while in school.

The silveret quickly tried to decipher the letter, muttering to him. "Gu-Ar-Dians Ga-Ther …" The two of them was so absorbed in deciphering the letter, they didn't realize that someone was standing behind them.

"I knew it."

The two Guardians twirled to see a be-cloaked person standing among the shadows created by the canopy.

"Nice to meet you." The person pulled out a weapon and pointed at them. "And goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>*Yatsuhashi- a delicacy from kyoto<br>**

**Review!**

**Next Chapter: Lal Mirch and The Rain Guardian**


	17. Chapter 13: Lal Mirsch

**Kiri to Kumo**

**Disclaimers: Doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. There are excerpts from chapter 138, and 139.**

**Dedicated to ThePictucesqueSkyline**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Lal Mirsch and the Rain Guardian<strong>

_Previously:_

_As Tsuna munched through the last bits of Yatsuhashi, he watched Gokudera riffled through the content of his future-self's suitcase (Tsuna's still trying to wrap the idea around his head) and blinked as Gokudera found a letter in it. Apparently the letter was full of G-Script, something Gokudera wrote while in school._

_The silveret quickly tried to decipher the letter, muttering to him. "Gu-Ar-Dians Ga-Ther …" the two of them was so observed with the letter, they didn't realize that someone was standing behind them._

_"I knew it."_

_The two Guardians twirled to see a be-cloaked person standing among the shadows created by the canopy._

_"Nice to meet you." The person pull out its weapon and pointed at them, "and Goodbye."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna was breathing deeply as his flame fades away, the flame-lit centipede coiled tightly around him. Gokudera, who was still trapped, cursed in three different languages as the unknown assailant jumped down from her perch.<p>

"Congratulation, you passed I'll waive killing you." The girl took off her goggles to reveal amber eyes. "My name is Lal Mirch."

Tsuna suddenly collapsed onto the forest floor, his body aching from the attack he took. Gokudera quickly ran to the boy, helping the brunet up. "How's the injury?"

Lal meanwhile, ignored the boys and was looking at the sky. Whatever she saw at the sky, had clinched her decision as she turned back at them. "The struggle was too loud. It'l be a matter of time before they find us." She tossed a pair of chains onto the forest floor. "Wrap these around the Vongola rings. The Mammon chain will seal the power of the rings." She shows the rings around her fingers, diligently wrapped with the chains.

"The fuck?! You attacked us out of the blue and want us to do whatever you say?! Besides, how do you even fucking know about the Vongola rings?" the silveret screamed. "Who the hell are you?!"

Lal merely wear back her cloak and pull out two pairs of shoes out of nowhere. "We should leave quickly. You can't go barefoot; put these on."

Tsuna stared at the shoes he was holding on his hands and looked back at her. "Please, we're not even from this time. We don't even know what on world is going on."

"Don't talk back."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Gokudera spat back, "Why do we have to listen to your ass?!"

"Guys who can't follow order are better off leaved to die than saved." The girl softly quoted, her determined eyes stared down at them. "And I don't have time." She turned away, "At least wait until we reach out destination before you start asking questions."

"Destination?"

"Your secret base of operations."

"O-our secret base?!" "Don't tell me…this era's…" Tsuna paused when he realized something. "Is Reborn here too?! He should be here after being hit by the ten-year bazooka. Or," Tsuna remembered brightly, "even if our Reborn isn't here, the future one should be still around." Gokudera nodded.

"Who knows?" Lal said nonchalantly, still not looking at them. "The only reason why my body is still developing because the others are no longer here. Colonello, Viper, Skull…" unseen by the two boys, she was clenching a dark pacifier, "all of the most powerful infants, _the arcobalenos_…" she said softly, "they're all dead. So of course, Reborn…" she turned to look at the future mafia-don.

"Isn't here."

* * *

><p>Tsuna was staring blankly at the campfire, his mind still reeling at news he heard that afternoon. Gokudera was eying him worriedly while Lal was also staring into the bright flames, lost in her thoughts.<p>

Lal suddenly turned at them. "We have time now. So I'll tell you what I know."

Tsuna head snapped up. "R-Really?!"

"I belong to the Vongola's organization of the CEDEF."

"Wait? Y-you're on our side?!"

Flame crackled at the background as Lal stared at them. "The whole of Vongola is currently in a state of emergency. I agreed to investigate the situation and check out the condition of the 10th family."

"A state of emergency?" Tsuna asked. "That's right." Lal looked Tsuna in the eye, "The Vongola headquarters fell two days ago and was destroyed."

The mafia-don to-be choked at the news. It was impossible. Wasn't it Reborn who lectured him day in and day out about how great was Vongola? The total idea of how the great mafia empire toppled (especially told by a total stranger) was insane. It was simply impossible.

Ignorant or simply ignoring Tsuna's inner turmoil, Lal continued, "Currently, there are no survivors from the headquarters, and the 9th unaccounted for. CEDEF team hurried to the rescue, but we lost contact."

"That bullshit!" Gokudera spat, "how can the great Vongola be destroyed?!"

"Maybe not ten years ago. But, now? There are some families who can do it." Lal said bitterly, "The Millefiore family. The boss' name is Byakuran."

"Byakuran!" The two boys exchanged glances, "That's the name the future Gokudera mentioned!" Tsuna was muttering to himself, "M-maybe…what she's telling us…is true?" The brunet was horrified with the implication, "Then everyone… Reborn… the coffin… it all makes sense now…"

Lal continued to explain what she knew about the current Mafia war and how significant were the Vongola rings on the war when her head snapped up and she stared at the mist parachute and balloon, where one of strings were pointing west. The girl dived for her cloak and on the same time, threw sand onto the fire.

The two boys leapt away from the fire, Gokudera spat out sand from his mouth. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Enemies!" Lal hissed, "Now's not the time to get all emotional! Those guys are strong. They find us, it'll probably be over!" she quickly dragged them deep into the wood and hours later, stopped behind a huge boulder, eying the surrounding.

She quickly ducked down, and hissed, 'It's just a scout. Be quiet and stay still."

Small tremors shook the forest floor and the two teens quickly gaped at the monstrous machine stomping pass them. "That's a Gola Mosca."

"That's the second generation Gola-shell: Strau Mosca." Lal explained, "The military has been selling secrets of the black projects to other families other than Vongola." She suddenly stiffens when the Mosca turned at them. "The Strau shouldn't be able to find us since Mammon chains sealed the ring's powers." When the Mosca marched toward the boulder, she turned at them, looking almost panicked, "Did you make sure the chains secured around the rings?"

"Ah!" Tsuna suddenly pull out a ring out the pocket, "Lanchia-san gave me this ring."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Lal quickly launched her arm mounted gun. "We can't win this fight. Run as fast as you can the moment I attack them."

"We can help!"

"Don't be stupid!" Lal stood and twirled aiming the gun at the robot, "Run!" As Mosca aimed the missiles, a figure jumped out of the gloom, and drew a cut on the head, sending shockwave and crashing the program. Tsuna quickly realized he recognized the attack. "That's attaco di squalo." Gokudera hissed.

The figure stood up, laughing brightly. "I guess I can get a point off this guy." Both Tsuna and Gokudera gaped at the handsome young man standing in front of them, his sharp eyes laughed at them. "The pitch-hitter has arrived!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**Next up: Chapter 14: Of Rain and Thunder.**

**Sum: Tsuna learns the truth behind the Future and a rescue mission was launched.**


	18. Chapter 14: Of Rain and Thunder

**Kiri to Kumo**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning: Canon up to 'Target 67: Guardian Search." AU from there on, for obvious reasons.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-ed by Deadly Chronicles.<strong>

**Chapter 14 : Of Rain and Thunder.**

Yamamoto!" Tsuna couldn't help but cheered to see the happy-go-lucky rain fame-user. The brunet watched in awe as the swordsman sheathed his weapon and turned to Lal.

"As much as I enjoy the reunion, we should go. Having guys like these as our opponents is no laughing matter." The swordsman suddenly turned and stared at the two of them. "You know, my mission was to meet up with a CEDEF agent, but to find you guys here…Did you guys shrunk or something?" The man briefly laughed as Gokudera tried to swat at him before turning serious again. "Come on. The base isn't that far from here."

The four of them quickly legged from the place, Lal looking weirdly at the man. "I thought we supposed to meet up near the base."

"Nah, the base isn't that far actually." Yamamoto suddenly stopped and pulls out a small box from his pocket. "Keep up and stay close, ok?"

The heavy rain almost pushed the two teens to the ground, but both rain-users were still perfectly standing (though Lal threw Yamamoto a dirty look for not warning her about the torrent of rain).

"Come on, this way." Grabbing hold of the male rain user jacket, the two teen edged forward until they suddenly go out of the heavy rain. The brunet opened his eyes to see they were inside a man-made tunnel.

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't help but stared in awe as the architectural structure of the underground base. "W-Wow! The Vongola built something like this?"<p>

Yamamoto laughed, "Wanna know something more interesting? You're the one who built this, Tsuna." The brunet couldn't help but felt proud with his future self. Helping the collapsed CEDEF agent, the sky flame user finally asked the one question he was itching to ask to Yamamoto.

"So do you know where Reborn is?"

"You took awhile, dame-Tsuna." The brunet turned to see a familiar figure sitting on the couch, waiting for them.

"Reborn!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna could feel his world crashing around him. As Reborn and Lal (and Yamamoto) droned on the massive destruction on Vongola and their allies, his future life seemed to be bleak and dark.<p>

Reborn, who didn't notice Tsuna's predicament, or if he did, ignored him as he continued to plan, "So, we're going to decide the order in which to gather the guardians."

The brunet suddenly spoke up, looking a bit wild in the eyes, "Wait, what about the others? Mom, Kyoko-chan? We can't just ignored them." He was getting more frantic when Reborn merely stared at him blankly.

"The range of the Millefiore goes after keeps growing. I'm afraid that they are targets too."

"That's horrible! What do we do, Reborn? We can't leave them like that."

"We already made our move." Yamamoto continued, "When I went to meet Lal Mirch, Haru went out to escort Hana and the kids."

"She did?" Gokudera asked. "Huh, it kind of make sense, she' a guardian too, remember, Juudaime?" The silveret tried to placate the mafia don, "They going to be alright."

"As for mama," Tsuna turned to the miniature hitman, "the timing was bad. She went on a vacation to Italy with Iemitsu, and we're unable to determine their status."

"Italy?" Gokudera frowned, "Juudaime, she said mentioned that Vongola HQ had been annihilated."

"They couldn't have…Mom," Tsuna reeled back from shock, the fear threatened to drown him. The brunet blanked out after that, the only thing he remembered was the unknown fear keeping him conscious that night.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was staring blankly at his cup of coffee that morning when Reborn came into the kitchen, bearing some shred of hope.<p>

"The first guardian we want to find is someone who could quickly bolster our forces. In other word, someone strong. Hibari Kyouya is our biggest hope." Reborn pushed a picture toward the brunet, "we have some clue where he can be found."

The two teens stared at the yellow bird in the photo. "Isn't that the bird that likes to follow Hibari around at school?"

"Apparently the bird is called Hibird." Despite of the dire situation, Tsuna can't help but sweat-dropped at the lame attempt of naming. "Knowing him, he wouldn't be far from this city."

"So if we find the bird, we find Hibari."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at an abandoned industrial area…<strong>

A group of people was hurriedly running through the area, one of the women suddenly stopped. Miura Haru, Vongola Decimo Thunder Guardian, quickly looked around before signaling the group she was escorting forward. Lambo and I-pin looked cautiously as Hana hugged her bag to her chest. "We're nearly here, Hana-san. Just a little more." The young lawyer merely nodded, her chest was heaving from trepidation and exertion.

"Haru-nee, I think someone's following us, "the Chinese teen whispered, figuring the blue gem ring.

"I know, but there's nothing we could do." They were startled when a loud explosion echoed behind them. "Black spell squad." Haru hurriedly pull out the mammon chains out of her rings. "Lambo, escort Hana-san and I-pin-chan to the hideout. I'll stall them." Her bracelets crackling.

"Haru/Haru-nee!"

"Go!" Haru watched the three of them run away before turning at the speeding figures toward her. They stopped in front of her, one of them eyeing her.

"Lookit 'ere Aniki, one little prey." The pinkette sneered, "Mebbe we could play around for awhile. What do you say sweetheart?"

Haru merely replied by turning her bracelets into a pair of electric green gun-gauntlets where she shot a round of flame bullets. The two men cursed as they scattered to avoid the crackling bullets. She pushed her long hair back as she sneered at them. "Instead of _sweetheart_, how about you refer me as sir?"

"What the fuck? Tazaru-aniki, I say we teach this bitch." The boy spat, absently rubbing one of the scratches the bullet made.

"How rude. Didn't anyone teach you not to be rude to women?" Haru nonchalantly reload her guns, her rings crackled loudly.

"A young woman with custom-made gun gauntlets that uses thunder rings. As I thought, she can only be the Vongola Guardian of Thunder. It seems, Nosaru, we caught a big one. Gamma would be very pleased."

* * *

><p>Tsuna squinted from the strong sunlight as he exited one of the entryway from the underground base. "Where are we?"<p>

"The factories on the fifth block." Yamamoto answered, "It's ruined, though." After making sure the coast was clear, Yamamoto quickly led the two teens toward their destination.

"So, what do you mean by 'Vongola Rings are our hope?'" Gokudera suddenly asked, "You said the rings were lost. Why aren't there any Vongola Rings in this era anyway?"

"Oh, that." Yamamoto continued to walk, "a while back, Tsuna destroyed the rings and threw the remnants away."

"Why?!"

"Dunno. Some of us disagreed, but Tsuna seemed to have his own reasons." Yamamoto laughed, "Never told us the reasons though."

Feeling a bit awkward, Tsuna quickly asked, "So, Yamamoto-kun, what happened to all that dream of being a baseball player?" if Tsuna was looking right at him, he wouldn't have noticed the weird look on rain-user's face when a loud explosion suddenly echoed in the empty district.

They could see a group of people running out of the smoke, the boy was yelling loudly. "I-pin, hurry!"

Lambo was holding Hana's hand tightly as he was trying to find the Chinese former assassin. "I-pin, we have to go now!"

"But Haru-nee!"

"We have our orders!"

"Is that…Lambo! I-pin!" Tsuna yelled in surprise. He yelled again when the two teens turned and pounced in him in relief. "Vongola/Tsuna-ni!" Behind them, they could see Hana smiling in relief to see them. "You're late, Sawada."

"Where's Haru?" Gokudera looked warily at surrounding; he couldn't help but flinch as more loud noises echoed loudly behind them.

"Takeshi-nii, Haru-nee's in danger!" the two teens grabbed the man, holding him tightly. "You have to save her."

"Go and escort Hana to the base." Yamamoto pull the chains from his rings, "We'll go and get Haru."

* * *

><p>Haru spat out some blood, hurriedly rubbing the dirt out of her eyes. She glared at the two henchmen, storm flame crackling around their scythe. Despite of her numerous injuries, she couldn't help but smiled as the two black spell were also severely injured.<p>

"Nosaru, are you alright?" Tazaru hissed as he watched the pinkette tried to stay afloat after Haru blew up his Storm Boots. "Give up. You can't stop the inevitable." The huge man turned to her, "it's only the matter of time we beat you and drag your carcass to Gamma."

"You know what? This is wasting my time." Haru pull out another box from her jacket, "I'm ending this." With loud burst of light, a squirrel cavorting around her. "Let's go Flora-chan."

Feeding abundant amount of thunder flame into the squirrel, the small mammal turned bigger, its bushy tail crackling with energy. "Weapon mode." The squirrel suddenly burst into globes of light around her, and the gun gauntlets turned into a huge white shotgun with an electric green underline. A green quartz monocle floated in front of her right eye. "It's time to get serious."

Tazaru couldn't help but breathed in awe. "_To destroy the enemy before they can get close and the woman who rides the turbulent storms_; Vongola's sky witch."

Haru merely smiled before the sky exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Reaching this point, this story from hereon will be obviously AU, and will only following loosely (very) to the original plotline. Why? Despite of its creator a woman, KHR is severely lacked in badass women and their only role are on the support level. I mean, look at Chrome! So many potential wasted..<strong>

**Anyway, this fic will have more women having an active roles, esp. exploring the idea of BAMF! Haru and BAMF!Kyoko.**

**For people who are curious about Haru's weapons, her gun gauntlets are based on RWBY's Yang Ember Celica (awesome trailers btw, you guys should check it out) while the Gun are based on Nanoha.**

**As for the name change for Lal? I find Lal Mirsch are more badass than just Lal Mirch. Eh, it just be me though...**

_**Chapter 15: Sky Witch**_

_**In which TYL! Haru reveals why she was given the moniker 'Sky Witch."**_


End file.
